Save me
by Sonichungergamesfangirl
Summary: Rin Okumura is an abused 15 year old boy who lives his father and brother. Yukio Egin lives with his mother and priest Shiro Fujimoto in a monastery. Yukio and his friends met Rin but ignored him like everyone in school has. Until tragedy strikes and brings them together, secrets are spilled, friendships builds and possibly love? Cover belongs to it's original owner.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new day

 **A/N This is my first story. This story is also available on Wattpad. I don't own any characters from Blue Exorcist. I only own the people that aren't in the original series. Also this might be considered an AU.**

The sun shined from the window of Rin's room slowly replacing the darkness with light. Okumura Rin was sleeping peacefully in his bed but the peace was soon interrupted by his "father".

"WAKE THE FUCK UP! YOU HAVE SCHOOL YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" The man yelled at the sleeping boy. Rin jumped from his bed and yawned. He looked at his father in fear, he quickly got up and got dressed. He got his school bag and went downstairs to get to school.

As he was doing this he was punched in the stomach hard by his older brother Amaimon. Rin clutched his stomach grunting in pain. Amaimon looked at the yoinger boy and scoffed "Rin-chan you should have been expecting that. I'm surprised I got you this time."

Rin looked at the green-haired male for a second before getting up and walking out the front door. He ran from the place that he will never called "home" before slowing down to check if anyone was following him.

Rin sighed in relief as he continued to walk to True Cross Academy. Rin thought to himself _'Just another "normal" day in this hellhole of a school.'_

Yukio was walking to school like any other student. "Hey Yukio, what's up!" A voice called out to him. The light-brown haired boy looked behind him to see Renzo Shima one of his friends. He was followed by his five other friends as they catched up to him. The teen smiled and waited for them. As they went up to him, the group chatted about things going on in their lives.

A certain teen accidentally bumped into Ryuji "Bon" Suguro. Ryuji looked at the smaller teen and growled at him. Yukio looked at him and saw the infamous rebel Okumura Rin. Rin mumbled a small "sorry" to Ryuji and started to walk around them until Ryuji stopped him.

"Are you looking for a fight or something Okumura?!" Bon asked the blue-black haired male. Rin simply sighed and replied "No... Just leave me alone."

Rin pushed the taller male out of his way and headed to his first period class. Yukio watched the teen walk away and simply felt pity for the male. He always came to school with bandages and bruises which everyone assumes that he got it from a fight. This always bothered the teen for some odd reason but he usually ingored it.

Rin was just an outcast to him and someone that no one cared about. The group separated to go to their first period. What they don't know is that a tragedy was about to strike and bring them all together.


	2. Chapter 2

**After school:**

Rin raced out the classroom and headed straight to the front door of the academy. After he was out a voice called out to him "Hey Okumura!" The mysterious voice yelled, Rin turned around and saw the pigeon killer who's name was Shiratori Reiji and his group of friends.

Rin gave an annoyed sigh and asked the boy "What do you want?" The light-purple boy smirked and went down to his pocket to pull out his wallet. He pulled out a couple of 5,000 yen **(100 dollars in the U.S...I think please correct me if I'm wrong.)** and handle it to Rin.

"Oh I just wanted to apologized for the other day so I'll pay you to keep your mouth shut." The teen explained. Rin glanced at him then at the money. He shook his head, "Na I'll keep my mouth shut. You don't need to pay me."

Before the boy can reply Rin bolted out of the front gate of the school and almost bumping into Yukio's group again. He quickly dodged them and went on his way home. Rin looked back to see Reiji and his crew after him.

 _'Shit!'_ Rin mentally cussed to himself he took a wrong turn into an alleyway. The gang of delinquents quickly followed and cornered the teen. The teen was prepared for a fight until one of the members pinned him. Rin struggled to get him off but two more guys helped out to pin Rin down.

Rin was unable to move as the boys started to punch, stump and kick him. Rin whimpered in pain as the gang kept on beating him. Reiji was just watching them as his grin evilly as an idea popped into his head. He walked over to the injured teen and started to talk.

"Hey Okumura-Kun I always wondered if you were really a girl and not a boy." Rin looked at him with anger and confusion. Sure some people thought and mistaken him for a female because he looked like one, but this was plain ridiculous what the male was thinking.

The taller teen bend down and started to take off Rin's jacket. Rin struggled to stop him but failed. Reiji started to unbutton Rin's white shirt and saw a black tail wrapped around his bandaged chest. Reiji was shocked and confuse before it hit him. Okumura Rin was a demon.

Rin was beyond terrified his secret was discovered as he looked at the light purple-haired teen across from him. He wanted to get out of the guy's grasps and run all the way home, of course his father and brother will beat the living shit out of him but it was better than being with complete strangers who just found out you're a half-demon.

The other teen smirked and roughly grabbed Rin's long tail. Rin flinched and looked at Reiji with an angered and pained look. Reiji then pulled the tail hard as Rin screamed in pain, tears threatened the half-demon as the pain was becoming unbearable for him.

The boys pinning the demon down were amazed by what their leader discovered but they heard footsteps coming as as all of them look at the people in front of them.

Rin tried to look who it was until he felt Reiji's hands touched his neck and started to strangle him. The teen tried to breathe and fight him but the lack of oxygen weakened his body. His tail wrapped around the other teen's arm but it was quickly brushed away by Reiji. Rin was losing consciousness as he heard the boy's grunts of pain. He felt Reiji off of him with little conscious left saw his savior Ryuji. He lost consciousness after seeing him.

Ryuji cussed to himself as Rin passed out in front of him. The others ran to him to help the injured male. Ryuji carefully picked up the teen into his arms bridal style. Shima looked at him and snicked as well as Izumo. The tan male looked at the two with a confused expression and looked at the tail curled around his arm.

The teen sightly blushed and spoke "Oi! we have to get Okumura to Yukio now!" The two nodded and followed Ryuji as he ran into the direction to Egin Yukio's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Yukio, Shiemi and Konekomaru were waiting for their three friends to come back as they sat on the couch waiting for their three friends to return. They heard a sudden hard knock on the brown door in front of the liviing room along with a "YUKIO! WE NEED HELP! SOMEONE IS INJURED BADLY!"

Yukio recognized the voice and quickly opened the door seeing Ryuji, Shima and Izumo panting with a small teen in Ryuij's arms. Yukio let them inside as he commanded Shiemi to get the first aid kit. Shiemi obeyed and went to get it as Yukio help Ryuij with the teen in his arms.

He recognized the sleeping teen as Okumura Rin the rebel of the school as they laid him on the couch. Shiemi came back with the kit and looked at Rin with a shocked expression. She quickly went to the boy and started to treat him immediately as Yukio turned to Ryuji and asked the two-colored hair male "What happened to Okumura-Kun?"

Ryuji answered the worried teen "When Kamiki, Shima and I were going to the store when we heard a scream coming from the alleyway-"

Shima interrupted his best friend "Bon was the first to run over there, Izumo and I followed him as we got there we saw Okumura getting his tail pulled by the filthy rich kid and his gang. We fought them off but the leader I think started to choke him, but Bon got him off and Okumura was unconscious. We decided to bring him here to get medical treatment." Yukio nodded as he listened, he felt sorry for Rin.

When Shiemi was finished Rin started to wake up, his blue eyes fluttered open and looked around his surroundings. He jumped up and looked at the teens in front of him. He was shaking as he looked at his tail that was clearly visible. He let his tail wrap around his chest and quickly put on his shirt and jacket. He looked at the teens again and bowed his head toward them.

"Thank you for everything! Ryuji-san thank you for saving me! Rin exclaimed. Before anyone can replay Rin bolted out of the house. Ryuji yelled "HEY COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!" Yukio and the others ran to get Rin but they were too late. He was already gone, Yukio asked himself a question he wanted Okumura to answer.

 _'What are you hiding Okumura Rin?"_

Rin ran with all of his strength to get home, as he reached his destination he saw his father waiting for him. Rin gulped as his father's cold light blue eyes looked at him. The man asked him "Where have you been?" Rin looked at his father then at the cracked concrete floor. The man sighed and ordered Rin to get inside. Rin obeyed as he walked into his hell once again.

Rin's father asked him many questions that he wanted to know. Rin told him lies at first but slowly told the black-haired male the truth. Of course his father was angry and he slapped Rin across the face. The boy fell on his knees as his father continued to beat him.

He kicked his younger son and yelled at him calling him a bitch, screw up, ect. Rin knew this already and he felt tears coming down his cheeks.

Amaimon watched as his sibling getting beaten and laughed at th sight. He joined in as well as pulling, twisting and trying to break his brother's tail. Rin plead them to stop after a few minutes they stopped. Rin was on the floor bleeding and trembling on the carpet floor.

"Go to your room... I'm sick at looking at you. Now get out of my sight." His father told the trembling boy. Rin nodded his head, he got up limp-walked up the stairs to his room holding his tail. Rin laid on his bed stroking his tail as he sniffed. Rin then cried himself to sleep like always did since he was a child.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well sorry for making the last chapter sad. It's only to get worse later on though. Also to the people who reviewed, favorite and following this story thank you guys so much! I love you all 3**

Rin woke up early than usual as it was still dark out. Rin looked at the clock on his dresser and saw the time. _'7:00 am...Well I woke up early..."_ Rin thought as he got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After taking the shower, the half-demon dressed in his spare uniform as his other one got tattered and teared from the beating last night.

He grabbed his black schoolbag and went downstairs to see his dad sleeping on the worn out brown couch with his arm streched over the side with a sake bottle in his life. Rin looked at the bottle while his eyes widen as he realized what his father was doing.

His father woke up and saw the black-blue haired teen with anger still in his eyes. he got up from the couch, as the man stood up and walked over to his son. Rin trembled as his arm was grabbed harshly and dragged into the kitchen. His father turned the stove on while turning the dial on high. As it was heating up he placed Rin's right hand on the burner.

Rin scream as he tried to jerk his hand away from the heated burner. His father noticed this and pressed his hand on the burner harder.

After five minutes he let Rin go as he reached to the dial to turn the stove off. Rin dropped to his knees as he held his brunt hand. "That's what you get for lying to me, you little bitch." his father scold. Rin looked at him before getting up and grabbing his stuff. He left his father and brother (who was sleeping) in the place he called hell as he walked to school.

Yukio was walking down the street with his friends when they saw Rin once again running past them holding his right hand. Sheimi became concerned about him as she started to run after him. She heard Yukio yell but she didn't listen as she kept following the half-demon.

Rin was in the courtyard hiding behind a cherry tree stroking his injured tail he let out and look at his burnt hand. He heard footsteps and panting behind him as the voice started to talk to him.

"Oh no! We need to get you to the school infirmary so we can treat that burn." the sweet voice panicked as a gentle hand slowly touched Rin's burnt hand. Rin flinched as he slowly stood up and looked at the person in front of him.

The female with short blonde hair stepped back with worry in her soft green eyes. She shyly hid behind the tree as she started to apologize. Rin stared at her blankly and smiled at her.

"Um...Do you know where the infirmary is? I never been there before so I need your help." Rin admitted to the shy girl. The girl nodded as she slowly walked away from the tree and told him to follow her and to hid his tail.

Once they got to the infirmary and opened the door the girl asked the adult "Mom, Do we have any ointment for burns?" the women looked at her daughter with confusion. She walked to Rin and looked at his hand, she sighed as she glanced at him then at his hand. She turned to her daughter as she replied "Yes I do. I'll go get it." the woman went to the brown drawer to get the ointment.

She walked back to Rin while opening the cap and put her fingers inside the bottle to get the white cream. She got her fingers out as she slowly spread the cream around his hand. Rin flinched but kept his cool as his wound was being treated.

The nurse then bandage his hand afterwards as she asked him questions about how he got the burn. Rin lied to her which he felt bad for but his eyes went to Shiemi.

"Thank you." Rin smiled at Shiemi, she smiled back and replied "You're welcome...Oh my name is Moriyama Shiemi, What's yours?"

Rin answered "My name is Okumura Rin, just called me Rin." Shiemi nodded and asked him "Um Rin... Do you have any friends?" Rin looked at the girl with a sas smile before replying back "No, I don't."

Shiemi felt sorry for the boy then an idea popped into her head. "Do you want to have lunch with me and my other friends?" she asked. Rin looked at her with confusion but nodded in agreement. "Yeah sure, I need to thank your friends properly for yesterday." Rin told the girl as he scratched his head awkwardly.

Shiemi smiled and told him that they need to go to class. Shiemi's mother wrote them a pass and they walked out of the infirmary. Shiemi then told Rin something that he hadn't heard before. "We're now friends." Shiemi walked to her class leaving a puzzled Rin behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cas-Winchester13: Yeah it was. ^^ Well here's more cuteness and maybe some hint of BonRin. ;)**

 **Ern Estine 13624: Yeah Shiemi is so sweet! I believe that she will befriend Rin no matter what! Well here's more!**

 **You guys think I'm going easy on Rin-chan, It's only going to get worst *Evil smirk***

 **Lunch**

Rin looked around the courtyard looking for his friend as he walked around nervelessly. He saw Shiemi and others under the cherry blossom tree in the least populated area. Rin walked to their spot in the shade under the trees. The group looked at the demon with confusion in their eyes, ignoring the looks as he saw Shiemi smiled at him.

The group looked at their shy friend for a minute then back at Rin, processing why Okumura Rin the school rebel will hang out with Shiemi or any one of their group for that matter. This made Yukio kinda have a negative reaction towards Rin with he sat next to the shy blonde. Rin looked at the confused group with a blank expression. Ryuji was going to ask him a question but Izumo beat him to it.

"Why are you here Okumura?" the purple haired female demanded as she wanted answers from the half breed. Rin replied "Well actually Shiemi invited me to come eat with you guys and second I want to thank you guys for saving me from pigeon killer and his friends." Shiemi confirmed everything Rin said as she took a bite out of her rice ball.

They noticed that Rin wasn't eating anything, he just watching them. Ryuji was getting frustrated and a little spooked about his behavior (He never admit it though). The blonde-streaked haired teen snapped his fingers at the smaller teen which gained his attention.

"Okumura, why are you not eating?" Ryuji asked while eating his bento. The other sighed "Well... I forgot to cook myself a meal early in the morning since I was running late." The teen half-admitted/half-lied to the tan teen.

"Then tell me what happened to your hand?" The teen asked. For some odd reason he sensed that Rin was hiding something from them. No not the demon thing they already know that but something more sinister.

Rin looked at his hand, he tried to make up a lie but couldn't. He was stuck and looked at Ryuji who was growing inpatient. The boy sighed as he replied "Well I kinda burned myself on the stove. I didn't know it was on when I was cleaning the kitchen. When Shiemi found me she took me to the infirmary to help me bandage it."

Ryuji looked at him with disbelief in his eyes but accepted the teen's explanation which Rin was grateful of. Ryuji mumbled to himself a little loud enough for Rin to hear "Clumsy dumbass." Rin looked at him with a what-the-fuck-did-you-call-me look. "Cock-wannabe." Rin mumbled at Ryuji growled at him as he yelled "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" RIn yelled back "I CALLED YOU A COCK-WANNA BE YOU FUCKING ROOSTER!"

Ryuji yelled back "WHAT? I'M NOT LIKE A ROOSTER YOU FUCKING BLUEBERRY **(A/N Does anyone think he is a rooster? I think so.)** " Rin looked at Ryuji with annoyance in his eyes as he explained to him "I called you a rooster cause of your blonde-streaked hair, it reminds me of a rooster and you're kinda like one." This made Ryuji more pissed when he heard Konekomaru, Yukio and Shiemi giggle a little while Shima and Izumo laughed.

That was interrupted by the demon's stomach growling which embarrassed Rin. Ryuji sighed as he prepared to give Rin his lunch but Shima gave the younger teen a rice ball.

"Eat up or you'll starve to death Rin-chan." the pink haired teen proclaimed as he gently give the rice ball to him, being careful enough to not to hurt the younger teen's hand. Rin thanked him as he took a bit of the delicious treat.

The school bell rang as the group get up and ran back to the school. Rin couldn't help but smile as he tried to catch up to the others. _"I think I just made some more...friends...I guess my life is turning around.'_ Rin thought as he went in the building fast-walking to his next class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ern Estine 13624: Yeah I'm glad your happy that Rin got friends. Yes there is trouble when something good happens.**

 **Cas-Winchester13: Yup Bon is a rooster. Bon-Bon the rooster! I'm sorry ;-; YES RIN CAN TRUST BON BUT THAT WILL BE LATER DON'T WORRY! I promise!**

A tall man was walking to a house familiar to him with a smirk on his face. He was excited for this day as the deal he made with him was now over. The day he gets a certain someone back to help reunite a family that he knows. Sure he hated being nice but this for a special friend of his.

He walked up to the door and burst though the door "Hello there! Yushiki are you here?" The male asked as he slammed the door shut and locking it. An another male came downstairs with sleepy eyes as he looked at the other.

"Aw big brother why are you here? If you're looking for father he's not here." The green haired male explained to his energetic brother. His elder brother just smirked. "Then I wait for him, until then I'll talk to you about _our_ little brother." He proclaimed. The younger glared at him as he knew about what's to come.

The tall male who looked like a clown sat on one of the couches of the room while the other sat across from him, conversating and waiting for a certain someone for about an hour. Yushiki got out his keys to unlock the door and got inside. He was greeted by a creepy clown he seen before and his son looking straight at him

Yushiki stared at the two with confusion (lets just say he was confuse as fuck for about a minute.) as his face paled a little, knowing why the clown of all people came here.

"So we meet again Mephisto Pheles, What do you want?" The black-haired male asked. Mephisto replied "Oh that's simple, I'm here to talk about Rin Okumura or should I say Egin?"

Yushiki groaned by the mention of Rin, he never liked the boy ever since that day. The brat was only a nuisance to his family, he was the reason everything was wrong with his life. "So what about the little brat uh? What is so important about him?" The stressed man asked.

He just wanted to go upstairs to his room and sleep on his comfy bed so he could get some rest after a long day at work. He also wanted to have energy to beat the shit out of the young teen.

Mephisto just laughed for a minute before answering "Well you see I want to gain custody of Rin. Remember our little deal, you said that you take care of the kid for awhile and then give up custody of him to me. I know what you and Amaimon did to get him." Yushiki objected "It was Amaimon's pan to get the kid not mine."

"But you went along with it? So it also your fault as it is mine." Amaimon pointed out which made Yushiki groan. Yushiki then went upstairs to get his custody papers.

When he returned he returned he gave it to the demon clown. "How long do I have him for?" The male asked. Mephisto replied "Um...about two weeks, this week and next week."

Yushiki nodded with an evil smirk on his face luckily it covered by his messy hair _'I'll make his last two weeks here a living hell'_ The male thought. Mephisto left the house with a satisfying look on his face as he walked to the monastery.

Mephisto busted though the monastery's door while Father Fujimoto yelled at him "MEPHISTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HERE FOR?" Yuri heard Fujimoto's yelling and walked to the room where she saw Shiro and Mephisto talking.

"What's going on?" Yuri asked gaining their attention as she looked at both of them."Well Yuri I gain custody of a child that I can't take care of, so I was wondering if you guys wanted him." Mephisto explained. Yuri who walked to Shiro's side turned her head to took at him with a pout. Shiro stared at her knowing if he said no well...Lets just say that he'll die instantly.

Shiro sighed "Sure." Yuri simply smiled as Mephisto gave them the papers. Mephisto then asked " can you give us a blood sample please?" Yuri glared at him "For what you stupid creepy clown?" Mephisto shrugged off the insult and answered "Well I just need it for something."

Yuri sighed and agreed to it. Mephisto left the monastery with grin on his pale face. _'She'll thank me later.'_ The clown thought as he made his way back to True Cross Academy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest: Yuri's last name is actually Egin not Egyn. Egin is the name a the Demon King of Water?! I never knew that. Thanks for telling me :)**

 **Ern Estine 13624: I sure he's going to fine! I think after this chapter you won't believe me afterwards! :D**

 **Cas-Winchester13: I know it's not what you and some readers expect but I wanted to give Yushiki some development and good ending for Rin or is it? I'll never tell.**

 **Also as you can see I have changed the rating for this story for many reasons. I don't own the amazing Ao No Exorcist anime and/or manga. So um...**

 **DISCLAIMER: This chapter includes the acts of child abuse, torture, implied incest and cannibalism. If you're easily offended please leave (If you stubbon kid/adult then being the asshole I am I say GTFO A.K.A GET THE FUCK OUT MOTHERFUCKER!).**

 **No I'm not promoting any of these acts and I'm against them (Now I'm here writing about it well I'm an smart ass... No no I'm not) but this is a fanfic after all. Please understand and thank you. Now proceed with the story.**

 **After school (Cause school is boring. Who agrees with me?)**

Rin went to the local grocery store to get ingredients for dinner. He got them and went to the register to pay for them. Then he went out walking with grocery bags to his living hell.

He used his house key to unlock the door and went inside. He heard soft snores upstairs with a soft sigh of relief he went to the kitchen with the bags to put the food in the cabinets and the fridge. Once he did that he turned to see Amaimon sitting in a strange way with a lollipop in his mouth. Rin jumped back hitting the stove with his back hard as he saw his brother.

"Ow... Amaimon! Please don't scare me like that." Rin yelled softly so he won't wake up their father. Amaimon slid down and stood up walking over Rin with a bland expression. He grabbed both Rin's wrist with a swift move and placed them above his head. "You know Rin-chan, you look so cute that I just you all to myself." Amaimon growled. Before Rin could react Amaimon placed his lips over his little brother's mouth.

 **(A/N I just want to say I don't like incest! Just saying! I gonna get a lot of hate.)**

Rin felt disgusted as his brother moved from his lips to his neck. Rin struggled to get him off with little process. That's when they both heard footsteps coming form downstairs Amaimon parted away from his neck and let him go. Their father looked at Amaimon then at Rin was sitting on the tile floor.

He keeled down with his pale hand on the demon's head and turned it so he could face him. "Hey Rin, you're going to an another family soon. You have this week and next week to be with us." The male told Rin.

Rin couldn't believe it, He was going to another family. He will finally be free from this prison. He was so happy he didn't see the evil smirk on the older male's face. That's when his father harshly pulled his hair that made him stand up and dragged him to the basement where his father opened the door and threw him into the dark room.

Before Rin can react the older male closed the basement door and locked it. Yushiki heard Rin pound on the door yelling "PLEASE LET ME OUT!" Yushiki was getting annoyed with pleads as he went to the kitchen to get a peeler and a knife then went to the garage to get barded wire before going to the basement.

The basement door opened then closed with a soft click as he walked down the stairs. The only light sorce in the room was a small rectangular window that made an dim light reflecting the small male on the floor still in his school uniform.

Yushiki got out the knife and ran to Rin with the blade's tip on his throat. He whispered into his ear "I want you to remove your clothes expect your underwear." Rin did what he was told as he took off his jacket, unbutton his shirt then took it off and unbutton his pants. After he pulled down his pants and folded his clothes then placed them on the floor away from him. Yushiki pulled the knife away with a satisfying smirk on his face.

Yushiki grabbed the demon's wrist as he harshly pulled them behind Rin's back and wrapped the barbed wire around them. The older male grabbed the peeler from the floor and placed it on Rin's left arm. He then started to peel the skin off with force.

Rin's eyes widened as the pain grew and screamed. Yushiki stopped and placed his hand on the boy's mouth. "If you scream again I will stab your eyes out!" He threatened the now trembling boy.

Rin nodded and the hand was removed as Yushiki continued peeling the flesh. Rin flinched and hiss at the unbearable pain he felt as he heard flesh dropped with a smack on the floor.

After three hours Yushiki stopped when he got bored of skinning his 'son'. He look at the small pile of flesh on the floor and got a sick idea.

He got the strips of flesh and used his other hand to pull Rin to him. "Open your mouth now bitch!" His father demanded. Rin was frightened and tears streamed down his cheeks. His arm was bleeding as his body tried to heal them. Damn half-demon healing being slower then demons.

His father pulled his hair "NOW YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Rin opened his mouth as Yushiki's hand went inside his mouth down his throat. The older male was choking the poor boy until he removed his hand leaving the flesh behind.

Rin felt sick as he tasted blood and flesh in his mouth. "Che and shallow. Don't you dare spit it out." Yushiki demanded. Rin did what he was told and chewed his own flesh. After he shallowed it the other male stood up and started to kick him. Rin whimpered in pain as his father continue to kick and stomp him.

"You little stupid bitch! If it wasn't for you my wife would be still alive! You let this happen to yourself you slut! You fucked this up! I hope you burn in hell you piece of fucking shit!" Yushiki's kicks and stomps got more brutal and violent as he continued. Rin sobbed "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please just stop! Dad I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get mom killed!"

This just made Yushiki more angry, he didn't need his 'son's' apology. He stopped, picked up the knife, clothes and peeler. He went to the stairs before he went up he looked behind him. He saw a shaking sobbing Rin on the floor. Fear was written on the child's face as he continued sobbing.

Yushiki felt sick and angry not at Rin but himself. He never wanted to admit though, Rin must pay the price for what he did. Yushiki then opened the door, walked in, closed and locked it. He left Rin in the dark alone to suffer.

 **Do you hate me now? Yup I'm so sorry. One question: What do you think happened to Yushiki's wife?**

 **Yes to confirm she is dead but she will be mention and be in flashbacks in the later chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cas-Winchester13: I'm sorry! Yay you don't hate me! Yeah but I gonna have that someone who will read it anyways and say "Oh child abuse is bad and blah blah blah." So yeah haters gonna hate and lovers gonna love!**

 **Ern Estin 13624: Yup poor Rin indeed! YUSHIKI YOUR AN ASSHOLE!**

 **Yushiki: You're the author not me!**

 **Me: What how you get here!? Get back into the story! *Shoves him out***

 **Aprilia Echizen: Yay another person who doesn't hate me! Woah you LOVE seeing other suffer? Me too! I'm a sadist as well. XD SADIST UNITE! sorry...**

 **Httyd-bh6-fangirl: Hey I rated it M because of violence... ._. I rather be safe than sorry. I see you have read to chapter seven yet... You'll see why.**

Rin sniffed as he laid battered and bruised on the cold basement floor. He silently sobbed as he coped with the stinging pain on his left arm as it tried to heal itself. His body was covered in bruises and it felt like an eternity in the dark basement.

He heard the door opened and footsteps coming down. He looked at the larger male who was carrying some clothes. It was his father that was here giving him his clothes. Rin didn't speak as he was being untied.

"Get dress and go upstairs to make dinner. Also the time is 7 o'clock if you'er wondering." Yushiki informed Rin with a bored tone. Rin nodded and quickly got dressed. He wear a white top with long light blue jeans after he was done ran upstairs to cook dinner leaving Yushiki behind.

After cooking and eating dinner Rin ran upstairs to his bedroom and shut the door locking it. He seriously didn't want to face his father's wrath again nor deal with his creepy brother. He jumped on to his soft bed and buried himself under the blankets. He softly hummed a lullaby that his mother used to sing helping him drift off into sleep.

There was a loud banging sound at the door of Rin's bedroom waking him up. Today was friday Rin realized it was still early since it 7 o'clock am but his father yelled "GET READY OR ELSE I KICK YOUR ASS!" that sent Rin to his closet to change into his uniform.

The banging stopped with Rin opened his bedroom door with his book bag hanging from his hand and ran down the stairs to the kitchen to get his bento. After he did that he bolted out the door fearing for his life.

Rin stopped running where he saw Yukio and his group. He panted and forced himself to smile. Shiemi was the first to notice the half demon teen, she smiled at him. Ryuji was the second one as he saw Okumura's skin was a little paler than usual and that he was holding his left arm like it was hurting him. This bothered him and he going to solve what was happening to him. Izumo seemed to notice too with a little concern in her eyes.

Shima, Konekomaru nor Shiemi noticed his strange behavior but Yukio noticed as well. He was a doctor in training and an exorcist with his friends as his students which was weird. Rin knew that three certain teens were looking at him but he didn't care. Let's just say that after school he needed to go to the flower shop and visit his mother.

 **After School**

Rin walked to the flower shop to buy some amaryllis and hydrangea flowers, his mother's favorites. After buying them he walked to the cemetery with the red and purple blue flowers. He finally got to his mother's grave and placed them in front of it.

 _'Here lies Setsuna Okumara'_

 _'Who was loving, caring wife and mother'_

That was the writing on her tombstone as Rin keeled down on his knees. He was silent for a minute before he spoke "Hi Okaa-san, so I kinda not in a good place right now... Dad is abusing me now and Amaimon is trying to molest me..." Rin stopped and looked around to make sure no one was listening to him.

When he thought the coast was cleared he turned back and continued "I-I'm s-scared... I-I w-wish that you w-were h-here Okaa-san. I have some good news though... I've some friends now and they're cool. I just hope their families aren't exorcist or they are training to become one. I don't like them... They are one of reasons why you're not here with dad or me. Also I'm going to another family." Rin's eyes watered as he remembered the warm memories of her.

 _Flashback_

 _A little boy was running away from school as kids and adults were calling him a demon. Tears filled his blue eyes as he ran home almost tripping a few times._

 _A woman with short wavy brown hair that grew her shoulders wearing a sun dress waiting for her child to come home. She saw him as she did he was about to trip again. She ran over to him and caught him pulling him into a protective hug._

 _The navy blue haired boy let his small tail out from under his shirt and it wrapped around one of her arm. The female then picked up the small child and carried him inside. She went upstairs into his room as she whispered comforting words in his ear._

 _She placed him on the bed when he started to cry and hug her more tightly. "Mommy, why do people hate me?" The child asked. She smiled sadly before answering "It's because they fear your strength Rin. They are afraid because you're a half demon, but I don't see that."_

 _She gently placed her hand on Rin's chin and lifted it up using her another hand to wipe his tears away. "I see a sweet little boy who wants to protect his friends and family, who stands up for what's right and to help others. That's you Rin, I know it is. Don't let others tell you're a demon when you're not. Don't listen to them okay sweetie." she told him hugging him again._

 _Rin felt save in her arms and started to feel sleepy as he let out a yawn. His mother caught this and smiled humming a simple tune. A tune that RIn will always remember. He fell asleep in her arms with a smile on his face._

Rin stood up and looked at her grave again "I love you Okaa-san." he smiled at his mother. He left the cemetery leaving his mother once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ern Estine 136224: I know right? Don't worry Bon will help him! ^^**

 **Aprilia Echizen: I know poor Rin-chan.**

 **httyd-bh6-fangirl: This story is your first rated M story? Wow okay then... I literally have no words.**

 **Cas-Winchester13: You like the flashback? I'm sorry I just asking. Yes Detective Bon is on the case! Um Rooster cares about his blueberry... THAT MEANS HE LIKES *Gets hit with a trush can* (Please someone get this reference!)**

 **Bon: SHUT UP!**

 **Me: I think I can see stars... Setsuna-chan is that you? I though you were dead...**

 **Setsuna: Ryuji-kun what did you do!?**

 **Rin: Yeah what did you do rooster?!**

 **Bon: I don't know!**

 **Setsuna: Please stand by as we try to save author-sama. *Sweatdrops***

 **Rin: DISCLAIMER: AUTHOR-SAMA DOESN'T OWN ANY OF US FROM AO NO EXORCIST! WE BELONG TO THE AMAZING KAZUE KATO! She just own the characters that are not in the series. YUKIO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!**

 **You know the drill! More torture!**

Rin was walking home from the cemetery at a quick pace finally reaching his destination. Yushiki was waiting for him at the door again. Rin quietly went in without looking at the man and walked upstairs. Rin changed out of his uniform and put on a white with black jeans. He was trying to do his homework (which he fail miserably) until his door opened revealing Yushiki.

Rin looked back to see him as his eyes widen in fear. Yushiki clamly walked to him with his hands in his pockets. He was in front the frightened teen with a lazy smirk on his face. Rin felt his legs numbing themselfs leavind him unable to run. _'Wow thanks legs!'_ Rin thought sarcastically as Yushiki placed his hand and pulled his hair up making him stand up.

Yushiki dragged him out of his room, down the stairs and to the basement door. Yushiki used his free hand to open to the door and threw Rin in. Rin landed in a thud and Yushiki went in locking the door.

Yushiki then grabbed Rin and dragged him to one of the walls of the dim basement. He chained the demon's legs and placed his hands in front of him before chaining them together. Yushiki then left the basement leaving Rin behind.

Rin was confused as he heard the door open and close with a click. As he was trying to figure out what was going on when his demonic hearing picked up footsteps and the basement door opened. Four shadows appeared and walked down the stairs. Rin adjusted his eyes to see the figures and saw an all too familiar outfit.

The four people with his father were exorcist his worst enemy. He lookedat the four in front of with fear and anger in his eyes. He glared at them with anger replacing his fear and growled at them. One of them kick him while the other three were talking to Yushiki.

Yushiki explained to them what they can and can not do as their partner was continued to kick the half demon. After he explained everything Yushiki left to do some important business. The three exorcist looked at the other who was beating Rin.

They smirked and got out their equipment to experiment on the boy. Rin looked in horror as they gagged him and made him sit up. The one with glasses used a flashlight to see Rin's features like a doctor. He told his comrades something before blindfolding and gagged him.

Rin was scared as he heard ruffing and felt something on his leg. The object then plugged into his leg as he let out a shriek which was muffled. This process repeated a few times on his leg before doing the same on the other leg. Rin as shaking at this point as he felt someone behind him and placed their hand on his head.

He felt someone's breath next to his ear as the person whispered comforting things to his ear while stroking his head. Rin was confused but that confusion went away with he felt his arms burning. He smelled smoke from a cigar and felt his stomach drop. His shaking increased as he tried to tug his arms away but a strong grip stopped them.

The person which Rin identified as a female was still tried to comfort him which didn't help as the burning increased. Then he felt the cold floor as he was laid flat on it. A sharp object digged though his stomach.

After what felt like forever the object moved out and replaced with liquid that burned him. Rin sniffed to the air which was replaced with the scent of holy water. He screamed and begged for them to stop. as he felt the gag being removed.

"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE JUST ST-" Rin was cut off as he was forced to drink and swallow the water burning his throat. He let out a silent scream and realized he couldn't talk anymore. He silently sobbed as the pain was too much to bear.

Suddenly a phone ringed and one one of the exorcist picked it up. After he was done he order the others to pack up and go somewhere as they had a mission. The exorcists rushed out as Yushiki opened the door. One of them explained the situation which he understood and let him go.

Yushiki went over to a sobbing Rin and unchained him. Rin couldn't move since the the pain was great and intense. Yushiki sighed and picked him up carrying him to his room. When they got there Yushiki placed Rin on his bed and removed his blindfold.

Yushiki walked away, closing and locking the door with no emotion. Rin hid himself under the cover clenching his stomach and sobbed even though no one can here him. He shut his eyes tight and forced himself to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cas-Winchester13: YAY! Yes Rin will hang on to life! Bon get your ass over here right now!**

 **Ern Estine 13624: I'm sorry. I just like torturing characters. Well here's more.**

Rin woke up feeling sore all over his body. He looked over to the clock and saw the time was 8:30 in the morning. Rin sighed as he got up ignoring the pain in his stomach and legs moving to the closet to get some fresh clothes and a shower.

After taking a shower and putting on his clothes he opened his bedroom door and walked downstairs to cook breakfast. He went to the kitchen to cook some food.

After cooking and eating his meal he grabbed his jacket quickly putting it on. He left the house with his hands in his pockets and his hood on his head od the white and blue jacket. His joyful blue eyes were now dull and his skin more paler then usual. Rin touched his throat as he tried to talk which didn't work well. He knew his demonic healing was repairing the damage so he let it be.

He continued to walk down the street when he saw Reiji messing with a grey stray kitten. The kitten yelp when Reiji pulled hard on the kitten's tail. Rin seen enough and run to Reiji getting ready to punch him.

Reiji heard footsteps behind him and turned around seeing Okumura running towards him. He was meet with a fist to the face falling backwards to the ground. Rin quickly went to the cat, picking it up and petting it softly on it's head. He looked at Reiji as he got up with anger and disgust.

Rin hated people who abused animals for no reason at all. Rin held the kitten closer to him when Reiji looked at him. "You little bitch! Why did you disturbed me with I'm playing with my 'toy'?" Reiji asked frustrated with Rin's interference.

Rin stayed silent knowing he couldn't respond to him but he kept glaring at him. Reiji growled in frustration as he walked towards him. Rin moved back until he hit a wall in the back of the alley were no one can see them.

Reiji punched the wall beside him "SPEAK BITCH!" He demanded from the half breed. Rin growled and was about to push him off until Reiji forcefully kissed him. Rin's eyes widen with shock and fear as Reiji bite his lip which made him let out a muted yelp giving Reiji the advantage to slip his tongue inside his mouth.

Rin kicked his knee and pushed him off running out of there with the wounded kitten. He didn't know where to go as he bumped into a certain someone. "Oi! Okumura what the hell who or what are you running from!?" The voice asked him. He looked up to see roost- I mean Ryuji and he was staring at him.

Rin moved back and bowed his head ready to apologize but he remember that he couldn't talk. He looked at the kitten to see if it was okay which it was. Rin sighed in relief and looked at Ryuji who was confused. Rin got an idea when he saw Ryuji's phone and pointed his finger at it.

Ryuji was confused but he got the message and gave the phone to shorter teen unlocking it for him. Rin found the notes and typed in his answer _"Hey rooster!"_

Ryuji was angry but tried to keep his cool "So what's with the cat? Also do you have your own phone?" He asked. Rin replied _"I left my phone at home. Also I saved it from Reiji, he as hurting the poor thing so I kinda punched him and took the kitten from him."_ Ryuji nodded then asked "So you need any help or something?" Rin typed out his answer _"Yeah I do."_

Ryuji nodded and the two started walking to the house Ryuji lived with Shima and Konekomaru. Ryuji opened the door letting Rin inside. Shima saw Ryuji with Rin and walked over to them. Shima greeted them "Hey Bon! Who's your lady friend? She looks so cute!" Ryuji faceplamed and Rin took off his hood while typing _"Shima it's me baka!"_

Shima's mouth dropped and he started to apologized. Rin forgiven him but was a little mad when he pointed out that he looked like a girl. Rin angrily typed _"WE KNOW SHIMA! I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING GIRL BIG DEAL!"_ Shima laughed "Well you should have been born a girl then. I bet you be so cute and adorable! I'll date you!" Rin sighed and put the kitten down. Before getting a book from the table near them and hitting Shima with it.

Shima didn't dodge the book in time and it hit him on the head hard. Shima placed his hand on his injured head looking at Rin with fear. Ryuji was in shock and fear as the demon picked up the kitten and smiled. Shima was aking Rin why he did that as Konekomaru cam downstairs to see what the commotion was about.

He saw the three males together with a shocked Bon, a crying Shima and an annoyed Rin with a kitten in his arms. Konekomaru ran over and took the kitten from Rin's arm seeing that the kitten was hurt and looked at Rin. "Did you hurt this cute kitten!?" He asked the demon which hurt his feelings a little.

Rin typed his answer _"No! I'll never do anything like this!"_ Konekomaru didn't believe him at first but Ryuji told him that it was true and that Reiji did it. Konekomaru quickly apologize with Rin motioning that he was forgiven.

Rin asked the bald boy _"Can you watch it for me please? I can't bring it home with me since my dad is allergic to cats."_ Konekomaru agreed. Rin was prepared to leave but Shima stopped him.

"Come on Rin-chan can you stay for a while! We can watch a horror movie together!" Shima whined, he really wanted him to stay. Rin thought about it for a minute and decided to stay. He didn't want to deal with his brother or father right know so he stayed.

Rin nodded his head telling Shima that he was staying, the pink-haired teen jumped up in joy before telling Rin not to hit him ith a book. RIn agreed and Ryuji decided to order pizza cause why not.

Konokomaru passed and gave to kitten back to Rin. He check the gender of it and confirmed it to be a 'she'. Rin hold the kitten close stroking her head as she purred. Ryuji saw this and was in aw as he saw how Rin was good at handling animals.

"Hey Rin are you sure you're not snow white or something?" Ryuji jokey asked. The teen was surprised by this response as he gave Ryuji a confused look. Rin finally got it and typed out his answer _"NO! Why did you compare me with a disney princess?"_

Shima heard Ryuji and laughed "Dude! He may be Snow White! He does have short black navy hair and he loves animals, heck maybe he sings good too! All we need to do is put him in a dress and the handband thingy and BAM! We have a princess!" Ryuji then pointed out "Maybe he can be Kagamine Rin from vocaloid!" Shima agreed "YES! HE CAN COPLAY AS HER! BON YOUR A GENIUS!"

Rin just stared at the two before faceplaming and typing out _"I HATE YOU BOTH!"_ He grabbed the book again and put the kitten down so she can explore her surroundings as he hit both of them on the head with it.

Shima cried out "OW! Rin-chan I thought you agreed not to do this!" Ryuji yelled "THAT FUCKING HURT YOU FUCKING VOCALOID!" Rin replied _"YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELFS! ALSO I'M NOT A VOCALOID!"_ Ryuji started to argue with him while Shima tried to break them up. What a day uh?


	11. Chapter 11

**Cas-Winchester13: Ha yeah. It was adorable! I'm glad you liked it. *cough* RinandBonmightbeacouple *cough* I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!**

 **Ern Estine 13624: Wow that's a lot of verbs you used to describe this story. I'm glad that you like this story. I'm sure there are better stories than this one. Well since I can't keep my readers waiting here's more!**

 **Guest: Yes Yushiki is an asshole!**

Shima set up the living room for the movie with the help of Bon and Rin. The pizza deliver came and ropped it off as Ryuji payed him. Ryuji came back with four boxes of pizza and set it down on the table in front of the couch.

The three sat down on the couch with Shima on the left, Rin in the middle with the kitten on his lap and Ryuji on the right. Shima already got the popcorn and drinks as he played the movie. When the title screen appeared with 'The Exorcist' Rin and Ryuji gave Shima a what-the-fuck-were-you-thinking look. Shima just shrugged and grabbed the popcorn eating it.

Rin and Ryuji tried to keep their composure though out the movie but failed anyways. Rin was being to trembling with fear and tried to hide it. Ryuji did show sighs of fear but he wasn't shaking or anything. Shima was cringing and yelling at the screen to the other two teens dismay.

After the movie ended Shima was behind the couch shaking in fear, Rin hide his face in Ryuji's arm which surprised Ryuji. "OI! OKUMURA WHAT ARE YO-" Ryuji stopped when he saw Rin flinch. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He yelled out weakly as the force hurt his throat.

Shima came out of his hiding place and footsteps were heard as Konekomaru appeared panting. The kitten jumped off Rin's lap as he fell off the couch but scooted away from Ryuji until he hit the wall. He curled into a ball breathing heavily as he tried to process what was happening. Shima asked his best friend in a panicked tone "Bon! What did you do?" Konekomaru asked the same thing concerned for the demon. Rin's tail which he let out curled around his hurting stomach his knees were up hiding his face and visibly shaking.

The grey kitten (that needs a name) walked up to him rubbing herself on him, trying to comfort him. Ryuji felt bad when he saw Rin like this, he couldn't take it. He got up from the couch and walked over to the frightened teen on the floor. He reached his hand out to him. "Hey Okumura, are you okay?" Ryuji asked the demon. Rin looked up at Ryuji as the expression that broke his heart. The demon joyful blue eyes that he was familar with were now dull and glass like.

His eyes were filled with tears as he sniffed and stood up now realizing what happened. Rin's bangs covered his eyes and brought his arm to cover his face while pushing Ryuji out of the way and running out of the house. Ryuji stood there in shock before Shima punched him. Ryuji looked at the pinkette while touching his wounded face.

"BON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? GO AFTER HIM!" Shima screamed at him. Ryuji was surprised by his friend's question before running after Rin and to avoid Shima's lecture. Ryuji followed the demon to the house were he lived.

"Hey Okumura stop for a minute!" Ryuji shouted which made Rin stop and turn to see him. Rin looked at the ground as Ryuji was in front of him. "Okumura look... I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have with out a reason." Ryuji panted out. Rin looked up at him with disbelief in his eyes and a blank expression as he replied "Yeah right... You humans are all the same... Liars, manipulators and cruel beings... I bet you're studying to be an exorcist too are you?"

Ryuji was shocked _'How the hell did he know?'_ The tan teen thought before he heard Rin. "Well are you!? Are Shima and Konekomaru in it too? What about Shiemi, Izumo and Yukio?" Ryuji had enough of this. "No we aren't! We didn't even believed that demons existed until we met you, so don't assume things alright!" Ryuji lied.

Rin was skeptical of this as he looked at the teen who was now closer to him with a face that shouted 'that's the truth'. Rin sighed "Okay... If you were you would have killed me..." Ryuji scoffed "Yeah I would." Rin let out a dry laugh.

Ryuji noticed that Rin wasn't a mute anymore. "So you're not a mute anymore eh?" Rin just smiled before replying "Yeah... It still hurts but I'm fine..." Rin looked down again with a strong desire to tell Ryuji the truth.

Ryuji broke the silence between them. "So do want me to walk you home or something? Also what happened to your throat?" Rin looked at him with a seriously face "Sure I guess... Yeah about that, my asshole brother switched my water with holy water and I drank it." Ryuji nodded "Wow he must be one to hurt someone as sweet and cute as you."

Rin blushed before kicking Ryuji's valuable precision his dick **(Do I have any male readers here? If you are tell me how much it hurts to get kicked in the dick? JK moving on)** "OW! WHAT THE HELL MAN!? ARE YOU SURE YOUR NOT A PSYCHIC FEMALE!?" Ryuji asked.

Rin replied "Of course not! I just kicked you there because you call me cute. **(No shit I do that to someone too... I'm a terrible person :D)** " Ryuji looked at him with a really face. "REALLY!? JUST BECAUSE I CALLED YOU CUTE! WHAT SENSE DOES THAT MAKE!?" Rin just laughed and helped Ryuji up.

Rin put on his hoodie on to avoid looks from people and from them calling Ryuji gay as they held hands. _'I guess looking like a girl does have its benefits'_ Rin giggled like a girl at that thought with a smile on his face.

Ryuji was deep in thought but was happy that Rin was feeling better. _'I can't believe I lied to him... I guess it's for the best for now.'_ He noticed Rin giggling "Why are you giggling?" Rin looked at him and smiled. "Nothing just a stupid thought I had." The two walked to Rin's house, having conversations and just have a good time.

What they didn't know was that someone was stalking them in the dark alleyways. "So you **do** have friends Rin. I guess I can play with them as well." The figure whispered to itself before walking away disappearing to the darkness.

 **I'm sorry for not updating much. ;-; I'm a bad author! Please don't kill me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ern Estine 13624: Are you sure of that? Oh well. :D**

 **Guest (you know who you are): *cough*yesI'mglad!BonRinismyotpforlife*cough* I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! Yup I made it cute without realizing it. XD Yeah Yandere Bon? I don't think so. Yes Blueberry tell Rooster everything!**

Reiji was walking around the neighborhood looking for something to do even though it's 11 o'clock. He saw Okumura with Suguro holding hands?! Reiji as more then mad when he saw the smiles on their faces. He like Okumura and wanted him to be his for well forever. He didn't want Ryuji of all people to be with him. He despised the teen since he saved Rin and giving him a punch that knock out some of his teeth. **(Hey asshole deserved it)**

He follow them to Rin's house to see what they'll do. He had to admit though that Rin looked like a girl for some odd reason but that's not important. He saw the door opened revealing a tall pale black-haired male leaning on the doorway looking at the two. He saw the male who expression turned from being bored to shock as he saw the two. Reiji hid behind a brick wall of the closest house and tried to listen to their conversation.

Yushiki stared in disbelief as he saw his son with another guy holding hands. He had no problem with gay people but he never imagine Rin being gay. He thought about it for a second and concluded that it made sense a little. He asked the two "So Rin who's the guy? Your boyfriend?" Rin and Ryuji looked at each other and blushed realizing that they were holding hands. They explained to him that they were just friends **(Maybe more than that? I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! I SWEAR!)**

Yushiki looked at them in disbelief as he kinda knew that they were lying. He sighed "Fine I believe you two. Also what's your name young man?" He looked at Ryuji with a smile on his face. Ryuji replied with a serious tone in his voice "My name is Suguro Ryuji. I'm friends with your son." Yushiki nodded as he smiled a little bit more.

"Well Suguro-san I'm glad that you're friends with him. Well you can come over when ever you like." Yushiki stated as Rin look at him with a joyful and hopeful expression in his eyes then looked at Ryuji. Ryuji looked away trying so hard not to blush and started memorizing the address.

"Um... I'll have to go now... Thanks for the invention. Anyway bye Mr. Okumura... Bye Rin." Ryuji stated before running off. Rin blushed a little when Ryuji said his name. He always calls him by his last name not his first. Rin snapped out of his thoughts when he heard hs father calling him. Reiji then left to avoid any suspicions from other neighbors.

Rin gulped in fear for life before walking inside. Once inside the house and hearing the door close with the sound of it being locked he closed his eyes prepared for other beating but didn't feel pain. He opened his eyes and looked at his confused father. "Rin? Are you okay?" His father asked concerned. Rin couldn't answer even though it wasn't surprising.

He saw his father change his personality back and forth when he started abusing him when he was ten. He was glad that his personality was back even though it changed when he goes to the order. Rin knew that this was his real father not the abusive bastard that took him away.

Rin just smiled "I'm fine dad... Don't worry about it." Yushiki sighed at his son's answer. "No, you're not fine Rin... What the hell did I do? My mind's fuzzy. I can't even think straight." Yushiki's head pounded like he had some crazy hangover or something. He held his head with his hand as the pain increased.

Rin gasped before he can ask if he was alright. "I'm alright kiddo. I'm fine. Just tried that's all." He reassurred him with a smile. Yushiki's phone ringed and he picked it up. After a minute long conversation with someone on the other line the phone beeped signaling that the call ended. Rin asked him "What is it about?" Yushiki replied sitting on the couch. "The order wants me to go to their headquarters for some reason. I won't be here for your last week here kiddo."

Rin sighed as memories of his mother came flooding back to him. He really didn't want his true father to leave him and he didn't want to be alone with his creepy older brother. "Do you really need to go?" Rin asked looking at the ground before sitting next to the older male. Yushiki sighed "Yeah I do... Sorry kiddo." He placed his hand on Rin's head and messed it up.

Rin got up to move away not in fear but in annoyance instead. "Dad! Do you really need to do that? I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm an adult now." Rin growled as Yushiki laughed. "You an adult? Not a chance! Man you're just like your mother." Rin's smile faded at the mention of her.

Yushiki looked at him with a sad expression. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have me-" he was cut off by Rin's reply. "Don't worry dad. I'm fine." Rin turned away from his father and walked up the stairs. "Night dad." Rin whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Night Rin. Don't worry about Amaimon, the order wants him too." His father reinsured him.

Rin smiled to himself before going into his room, changed into his night clothes and went to bed without any fears. Rin awoke to the faint sound of footsteps, he looked at the time which was 7:30 am in the morning. Rin groaned he didn't want to get up but forced himself to anyways.

He got dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans, put on his white and blue hoodie and walked downstairs. He went to the kitchen and saw his father eating a bowl of cereal. He was dressed in a uniform like outfit with black shoes. Yushiki finished and and put the bowl in the sink. He turned to see Rin and smiled. "Hey Rin, Sorry I couldn't stay longer. The order called me again and told me to get my lazy ass there right now." Yushiki explained with rubbing the back of his head. Rin blinked and nodded understanding the situation.

Yushiki grabbed his bag and opened the front door. "Well bye Rin. Be safe and don't do anything stupid okay? I don't want the order on my ass when you get in trouble." Rin crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine, I won't. Just get home safely okay." Yushiki sighed as a thought appeared in his head. _'Setsuna, he's just like you.'_ He smiled at the thought of her and when he needed to leave for the first time.

 _Yushiki walked out the door and walked to the left side of the street until a voice called him. "Yushiki!? Where are you going?" He turned around to see his wife with their newborn baby in her arms. She was still in her pajamas with some slippers on and her usual wavy brown hair was now messy._

 _He went over to her nervously expecting a kick to the stomach or somewhere below the waist no man wants to get kicked at. Setsuna looked up and stared into her husband's eyes. Yushiki smiled at her. "Well Setsuna before you jump to any conclusions. One I'm not cheating on you. Two the order wanted me okay."_

 _Setsuna sighed as she made sure the baby was comfortable. "Okay whatever you say baka. Just get home safely. Rin needs you to be her with me and being a responsible father." Yushiki kissed her forehead and gently storked the newborn's head. "Don't worry hon. I'll come back, I promise." He promised Setsuna which made her smile. Yushiki turned around and walked away leaving his family behind.  
_

Yushiki walked out going to the left side of the street and turned to see Rin waving at him. He waved back giving him a smile before turning around and walking away from the house. Before going there he must visit his wife. He missed her dearly and blamed himself for what happened. He never wanted to blame or hurt Rin but something forced him too.

He didn't know who or what but he wanted to found them. Let's just say he's going to make them pay for making him hurt his wife's precious treasure.

 **Oh more mysteries to solve! Yay! So what does the order want from Yushiki? Who or what is messing with him? Oh wait... *giggles* I know.**

 **Hopefully you liked the flashback and the original Yushiki. So many questions so many answers. I hope you like this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cas-Winchester13: I know Bon needed to lie to gain Rin's trust. Why thank you. I kinda know how to make a intersting story or do I not? Idk. XD**

 **Ern Estine 13624: Yup I have more tricks on my sleeves! Thank you.**

 **Laura: I'm glad that you like it.**

 **TooLazyToLogin: Welp I'm sorry I made you cry. Yay another person who doesn't hate me.**

Rin entered the house and locked the door since he felt like he was being stalked. Rin sighed and went to the kitchen to cook something. Before he can do that, he heard a knock on the door and a voice. "Oi! Blueberry are you there?" then other. "Are you sure Rin-chan's here?" Then other voices.

Rin ran to the door and looked though the peeping hole and saw his friends. Rin smiled to himself as he opened the door revealing them. Rin greeted them. "Hi guys! It's nice to see you all. Also how the hell did you get my address?" Ryuji answered. "I came here yesterday you idiot! Also I memorized you address number before I left."

Rin looked at Ryuji. "...Okay then..." Shima snickered. "I bet you just want him to be your bo-" Ryuji smacked Shima upside the head which the others just watched and leaving Rin confused. "Um... So Okumura-kun can we please come inside?" Yukio asked sweatdropping.

Rin accepted Yukio's request and let them in. He asked the group. "Are you guys hungry?" Shiemi and Izumo looked at each other before answering. "Yes." The boy's nodded with that Rin went to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

After he finished cooking, he served the food to his guest and watched them eat. "My gosh! Rin this is amazing!" Shiemi complimented him. "Wow Okumura, this is great. I'm surprised." Izumo agreed as she continued eating. Shima was gubbled it up like it was going to be the last time he was going to eat it. Bon was shocked but kept eating as he wondered how the hell did blueberry can cook this well, Yukio was wondering the same thing.

Everyone thanked Rin which made him smile. "Rin-chan! If you were a girl you'll be the perfect housewife! Also be my cook please!" Shima exclaimed making Ryuji mad. "NO WAY! HE'S MINE!" Ryuji yelled which made Shima smirk knowing something that his best friend don't know. "HE'S NOT YOURS ROOSTER! HE'S GONNA BE MINE AND PAKU'S CHEF!" Izumo declared. The three argued while the rest sweatdropped.

"So Okumura-kun how did you learn to cook like this?" Yukio asked. Rin's smiled faded a little. "My mom taught me." Shiemi then asked. "So where is she? I'll like to meet her." Rin's smile dropped and he looked at the ground, his bangs covering his sad eyes.

"She's not here... She's... Dead." Rin answered before quickly going upstairs. Shiemi felt bad for asking that question, the other three stopped their argument as they looked at the demon who run upstairs. Ryuji swore he saw tears steaming down his face. He took this opportunity to tell the group his "theory".

"Guys gather around now." Ryuji ordered which caught the others attention. They gather around the table and looked at Ryuji. "Alright, I know this sounds crazy... But I think Okumura is being abused." He whispered softly enough for the group to hear as they gasped. "WHAT!" Shiemi whispered while Shima and Konekomaru were about to protest until they remember last night.

"I agree with Bon. Last night he had a fricken panic attack." Shima explained when they heard faint sob. Their heart shattered when they heard it. "Also I might had l lied to him about us not being exorcist when we are." Ryuji quickly told them before running upstairs to check on the half-demon.

The others quickly followed when they saw Ryuji and Rin struggling. Shima and Yukio tried to stop the two when Yukio caught that Rin had a knife in his hand. He pulled Ryuji before Rin could stuck him. He was a little too late as the shape object cut Ryuji's chest.

Rin saw this and dropped the weapon trembling as Shima hold him. Rin struggled to get out of his grasp fearing for his life. Shima hold him tightly almost not letting him breath. That's when Rin started to panic. "PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE AMAIMON STOP! HELP ME! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! NOT AGAIN!" Shima felt his heart breaking again when he heard the demon's crys.

Rin started to hyperventilate. "SHIT! HE'S HYPERVENTILATING! GUYS HELP!" Shima yelled. Konekomaru panicked while Shiemi and Izumo tried to help. Yukio ordered the pink-haired teen. "He needs to breath! Tell him to calm down."

Shima nodded at his friend and whispered into Rin's ear. "Rin-chan breath okay. No one is going to hurt you. Just calm down." Rin focused on his breathing well tried too. He couldn't though as he started to breath more heavily as if he couldn't breath. "Shit... Shiemi get some water! Kamiki help Shima!"

Izumo tried to calm Rin down while trying to ignore the yells that broke her heart as well. She hid it as she continued to help. Shiemi came back with the water as Shima and Izumo calmed Rin. Shiemi helped Rin drink the water which he did before falling asleep.

Shima looked at the sleeping teen and made sure his breathing was even. He picked up the teen and went to his room. He placed him on the bed and covered him in blankets. He placed his hand on his forehead noticing that it was burning up.

"I think we need a doctor." Shima thought loudly. Yukio walked though the door with an injured Ryuji setting him on the floor. Ryuji placed his hand over his wound while Yukio looked around for a first aid kit. "Damn it Okumura." Ryuji cussed as Yukio came back with the aid. He patched him up while Shiemi called her mother to come help since she was a doctor.

Izumo leaned on the door staring at Rin with a pissed off look. Yukio looked at the sleeping teen with anger and confusion. Shiemi checked on Rin with Shima helping her. "Why did Okumura-kun attack you Ryuji?" Yukio asked the tan teen. "Well I found Okumura cutting himself. I tried to stop him but he kept on telling me that he deserved to die and he was the reason his mom's dead." Ryuji explained.

Yukio sighed before finishing up and went to help Shiemi. Yukio couldn't believe it and he didn't want to help him since he hurt one of his friends. After check on him Yukio confirmed that he was developing a fever. "Also what was it about you lying to him about us being exorcist when we are?" Yukio asked glaring at Ryuji. Ryuji gulped knowing that Yukio will kill him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ern Estine 13624: :D**

 **Cas-Winchester13: I'm sorry! OTP don't fight! ;-;**

 **TheFlaringFox: Why thank you! I glad you liked it so far!**

Shiemi's mother came to the housee with Yukio's parents. Yukio explained to his parents everything that happened. They simply nodded and helped Shiemi's mother with the half demon. Shiro stopped looking at the boy who was breathing heavily. Yuri caught this expression and asked. "Shiro, what's wrong." Shiro sighed. "I know him. I met him when he was five and when Setsuna was alive... This is Yushiki's kid alright."

Yuri nodded and looked at her confused son and his students. Yuri sighed. "You do know that we have to explain everything to them right?" Shiro sweatdropped knowing that she was right. "Who's Setsuna?" Shiemi asked as her mother sighed.

"Shiemi do you remember the story I told you about that woman that died protecting her child?" Her mother asked the shy girl. She nodded her head. "Well your friend here was that woman's child. Her name was Okumura Setsuna. She was a half-demon like him and when she died I guess it mental scarred him." The blonde explained to Exwires and exorcists in the room.

They stood in shock from the information they just heard. Yuri stiffed as she remembered the terrible scene while Shiro showed no emotion. "Looks like he has a high fever and it looks his body is giving up on him. We need more doctors to help him, we have to take him to the hospital." Rin sliently was listening to the talk when they mention a hospital. "NO! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING BACK THERE!" The demon proclaimed getting out of his bed attempting to escape.

Shiro and Yuri caught him and struggled to keep him still. Yukio came over there to help out his parents. Rin looked at the white-haired exorcist as he remembered him from a long time ago.

 _Okumura Rin was breaking everything in the classroom as the teachers and students crowded in fear behind the door. A child was on the floor covering his bleeding nose, his other arm limp on the floor. One of the teacher quickly got the child and ran away from the angry child._

 _"Rin! Calm down! Come here!" The woman with short hair yelled at Rin. Rin threw a chair at her. "SHUT UP!" The women screamed in fear as she placed her hands in front of her face to block the object. "STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled before throwing a table at the door._

 _Shiro was in the center to pick up Yukio when he heard noise from one of the classrooms. He asked the staff what was happening and they told him that a boy named Rin broke another boy's nose and arm. He entered the room when the table barley missed him as it hit the wall. He didn't even flich as it impacted on the wall. "Hey kid!" Rin looked at the man with confusion on his face._

 _"You broke that boy's arm and nose!" The man proclaimed as Rin yelled at him. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT! HE CALLED ME A DEMON BEHIND MY BACK! HE SAID I WAS A MONSTER!" The man argued back. "IT IS YOUR FAULT! Now come with me and stop breaking things!" The child growled and threw a chair at him._

 _Shiro blocked the attack with his arm, one of the women screamed. "What a face! How can you face a child like this!?" The other whispered. "He really does look like a demon." Shiro told himself before walking up to the child and gave him a hug._

 _Rin was surprised at first but quickly struggled to get out of the man's grasps. Shiro groaned as the child continued but then stopped. He looked at the man in pain but then he laughed which confused the poor child. "BOO... Just kidding! Did I scare you?" The man laughed out loud._ **(Shiro you joker! . Why scare poor Rin like that? XD Okay back to the story since no one cares about what I think...)**

 _Shiro pulled the small child closer. "Rin... Listen to me. If you keep this up... Someday you'll be all alone... Use your power for good... For better purposes." Shiro told the boy before collapsing to the ground. "I con't stand it anymore! Call an ambulance_ **(I was gonna type 'amba-lamb' instead of ambulance XD)** _. Setsuna came in. "WHAT! FATHER FUJIMOTO!"_

 _Setsuna got Rin and watched Shiro get pulled into the ambulance as he made a lewd comment which Setsuna covered Rin's ears. Setsuna and Rin walked home with Setsuna having a lot of explaining to do to the order and Yushiki._

Rin stopped as his body was too weak to fight back and collapsed on the floor. Shiro just sighed as he was about to carry the boy but Ryuji volunteered after Shiemi's mother checked his wound. The group left his house and brought him to the hospital.

The nurses and doctors rushed him to the emergency room to check on him while the others wait. The doctor came out. "Well I have soem good news and some bad news. The good news is that it was great that you brought him here. If you weren't there he would have died and he has nothing serious just a fever. The bad news is that his mental state is unstable. It must have been caused by an event that scarred him and I advise you that you might want to stay away from any topics that might be sensitive. You can see him now."

The doctor left and without a second to waste Ryuji went in the room. The group puzzled for a moment before Shima grinned. "Guys I think Bon has a cur-" He was stopped when a book hit his face. "SHUT UP SHIMA!" Roos- I mean Ryuji yelled. Yuri, Shiro and Shiemi's mother sweatdropped before leaving to attend to important business.

The teens helped Shima up and walked into the sleeping demon's room. They wanted to stay there to see if he was okay and waited for him to wake up.

 **I couldn't think of a better ending. I feel like I'm rushing this story for some reason and I want y'alls opinions on it. Am I'm rushing or nah? I need to know so you guys can get the best reading experience I can give you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cas-Winchester13: Yup. Just admit Bon. I agree with you.**

 **TheFlaringFox: Why thank you!**

 **Ern Estine 13624: Again thank you! Also Rin might be okay... Might be.**

 **Angryboy13: Um... It's not just a highschool AU. OH MY GOD! *LAUGHS* I didn't know that you'll answer that question. XD Also good guess.**

Rin's blue eyes slowing opened, adjusting to the bright light in the room. Once his blurry vision became clear he realized he was in a hospital room. He looked at his left to see his friends. He slowly got up to a sitting position and rubbed his head. "What... What the hell happened to me? Why do I feel so sick?" The group just stayed silent giving Rin a weird look which creeped him out. "No, seriously what happened? Also why are you all giving that look?" He asked them trying to get answers.

"Well... First you had a mental breakdown from being in an enchantment or some shit like that, then you slashed Bon's chest and fainted after hyperventilating and now your here with a fever and yeah basically that's what happened... Also you been asleep for the past hour." Shima explained to the puzzled demon.

The demon felt like the world was going to end. He looked at Ryuji whose arms were crossed as he leaned againist the wall. He caught the demon staring at which made him look away with guilt. The demon fell back onto the bed in disbelief. "Shit... I really did that..." He went back up in a flash.

"SHIT! THAT MEANS ANGEL AND SHURA ARE GOING TO BE HERE! I'VE FUCKED UP! I'M SCREWED!" Rin cried out with startled Shiemi, Konenomaru, Shima and surprising Izumo. Rin looked at Ryuji. "Also I'm sorry for cutting you." He told Ryuji before going back to paincking. Ryuji gave Rin a 'what' look before going up to him and slap him.

Rin touched his cheek. "... Thanks I needed that... No seriously I'm screwed! I'm fucked! I'M GONNA FUCKING DI-" Rin was interrupted by roo- I mean Ryuji's yell. "CALM THE FUCK DOWN BLUEBERRY! JEEZ MAN UST CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Rin stopped looking down so he can avoid rooster's stare.

Yukio came in with a water bottle in his hand. "Uh... Hi? I heard you yelling Suguro-kun... Anyway here's some water Okumura-kun." Yukio awkwardly smiled and gave Rin the water bottle. "Thank you Yukio! Also call me Rin." Rin smiled at him before opening the bottle and drinking a big gulp of it.

Shiemi asked Rin a ton of question as she was worried about him. Izumo just sighed as she tried to stop the worrying blonde as well as Konenomaru. "Don't worry about me Sheimi. I'm fine." Rin reassured the worrying blonde which calmed her down.

Shiemi sighed in relief as the door opened revealing a tall handsome blonde male and a red-haired woman with yellow tips on the end of her long ponytail. She was wearing a black jacket with a bra covering her huge breast with shorts and strange symbols on her chest and stomach. The young handsome man was dressed in a white dress like thing **(I don't know what the fuck it's called!),** his long blonde hair was also in a high ponytail.

The woman walked to Rin and wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him into her chest. "So how are you kid?" The lady asked as she begun to suffocate Rin with her big tits. **(Fuckgirls and fuckboys I finally use the word 'tits' in my story for the first time ever! AAANNNDDD NO ONE CARES! MOVING ON!)** Shima was jealous of the dying teen as Rin tried to get out of her grip.

The woman let the teen go as he breath heavily. "I was doing fine before you tried to suffocated me to death Shura!" The demon looked at the women. "Really? And it's Miss. Shura kid! Also I heard you attacked one of your friends." The women told the demon. The demon looked down knowing whats to come.

The blonde male asked the other to leave as they had speak to Rin. After the others left he locked the door and turned his head to glare at the demon. "Hm... It's been awhile, Okumura-kun."

Rin kept looking down at the white sheets as the man walked closer to him. "So you hurt one of your... friends and you broke one of our rules. What a shame! I wonder how your mother will react to this." The man smirked as Rin flinched and curled his hand into a fist. "Hey baldy! Don't bring Setsuna into this!" Shura scolded at him. "Well Miss. Shura it's Angel **(I didn't feel like typing his full name.)** and he broke one of our rules. We have to report him to the Vatican also to his father." Angel explained.

Shura growled as she knew Angel was right. Rin tightened his fist and turned his head staring at the window, his bangs covering his eyes. Shura looked at Rin and sighed. "Hey kid, it's-" Rin interrupted her. "Just lecture me already. I don't care anymore... Or better just tell the Vatican and dad that I messed up... again." Rin laid his head on the pillow and pulled the sheets over himself.

"You'll be discharged today. I just want you to know that." Shura told Rin as Angel lectured him. After the lecture the two exorcists left and the doctor came in with a white bag in his hand. "Well Okumura-kun, you seem to be doing betteer. You're still sick so here's some medicine. Also I cleaned up your wounds for you. You're welcome for that." The doctor removed the lines and helped Rin up.

Yukio came in with some clothes in his hand. "Here. I'll lend you some of my clothes." Yukio gave him a small smile giving the clothes to him. Rin nodded as the doctor and Yukio left the room. What Rin didn't know was the door was unlocked.

Shima was leaning against the wall coversing with his best friend. "Hey Bon do you want to have a quick glace at Rin-chan's body? So we can see if he's really a boy and not a girl." He whispered in Ryuji's ear. "Fuck no! What the fuck man! Are you gay or something?" Bon whispered yelled at Shima as a blush appeared on his face.

Shima and Ryuji saw the doctor and Yukio come out of the room and Yukio closing the door. Shima smirked as he knew the door wasn't locked. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him. He saw Izumo going to the rest room, Shiemi and Yukio talking with blushes on their cheeksand Konenomaru no where to be seen.

He quietly opened the door despite Ryuji's warning. He peeked inside to see a shirtless Rin with pants on. Shima sighed sadly as Rin was a boy. Ryuji being the asshole he is lightly pushed Shima. Shima opened the door and fell on the tile floor hard.

Rin gasped. "WHAT THE HELL!" as he hid his brusied chest with the black shirt. Ryuji snickered as he entered the room to get Shima. He saw Rin's bruised body before Rin threw a vase at him.

 **A few minutes later**

The group went out of the hospital with an angry Izumo and Yukio lecturing the fuck out of Renzo and Ryuji. Both apologized to Rin who surprising accepted it. Shima did a happy dance as Ryuji sighed in relief.

Rin giggled and stuffed his hands into his jacket and walked behind the group. He hated being a crowed even though it was small. Shiemi noticed this and walked besides him. "Rin are you okay?" The shy girl asked. Rin gave her a smile. "Yeah I'm fine. I still feel like shit but I'm fine." Shiemi sighed. "Okay... Just remember you can tell us everything. We won't judge you or leave you."

Rin smiled at those words. "Thanks." The blonde smiled before going back to Yukio talking to him. Rin's smile faded as he knew that those words weren't true at all. _'I know someone who said that. The only difference is... She's gone.'_ Rin thought bitterly but stopped as he felt like throwing up.

He ignored it and contined since they were near his house. Once there Rin walked up to the house door and unlocked it. He peeked though the crack and saw Amaimon sitting on the couch. He closed the door and looked at the teens behind him.

"Um.. I guess thiis is goodbye for now." Rin forced a smile which made the other's stomach turn. "Hey Rin before we go can I ask you something?" Ryuji asked the teen. "Sure rooster." Rin replied as he grew more tired.

"Are you being-" Ryuji was cut off when Rin started to violently cough. Rin felt like throwing up as he ran inside with his hand covering his mouth. He shut the door and locked it before running to the kitchen. The group started to worry about him but couldn't get in. Yukio and the others left as well as Ryuji. _'Take note. Stalk Okumura-kun and his family to confirm is my guess was right.'_ The tan teen thought before walking away.

Rin ran to the trash can and threw up. He felt really weak and sick as he threw up the contents in his stomach. He was breathing heavily after he was done. He slowly got up and walked upstairs to the bathroom. He got out the white bag from his jacket pocket and got a pill bottle from it.

He opened it and got out two pills (the recommanded intake). He swallowed them dryly before turning on the sink, scooping up some cold water and drink it. He sighed in relief as he went out and walked to his room.

He slowly got to bed and covered himself in blankets. He hummed the familiat melody as he tried to fall asleep. He eventually did and fell into a peaceful slumber. Amaimon smirked as he looked at his sleeping brother. He heard a knock on the door and went downstairs to open it.

Yushiki walked down in the familiar halls of the Vatican's room. He ran into Shura earlier as thy had a long talk about Rin and his current state. He was pissed as he tried to look for Angel. He bumped into a certain someone as he passed though.

"It's been awhile... Yutaka."

"It has been... Yushiki."


	16. Chapter 16

**Cas-Winchester13: XD. Man I love you're reactions! Lol.**

 **Ern Estine 13624: Thanks man! (If you're a girl I'm sorry) But I do want your opinion instead of 'it's good' please? It's just a suggestion okay? :D**

 **Okay this chapter may have a sensitive topic. I won't say what it is yet but this is a warning. I really don't want to piss off or upset anyone. I won't go into great detail since I also hate this topic.**

 **Warning: This topic might trigger some sensitive readers. If you are one of these people who suffed though this terrible event I'm truly sorry. Please read this story with cation but I advise you to not read this chapter.**

Rin woke up to a talking coming from downstairs. He rubbed his eyes and got up as he felt like going to the bathroom. He opened the door and walked to the bathroom. He took his business and threw up again. He than washed his face and took his pills.

He walked downstairs and look at the two people on the couch. His eyes widen in fear as he saw Amaimon and Reiji looking at him. Reiji smirked as he stood up and slowly walked up to the sick teen. Rin growled trying to look intimidating to the two and was ready to fight. Reiji walked closer and tried to punch him.

Rin dodged the punch and kicked his stomach hard. Reiji moved back still smirking as he side kickked Rin's side. Rin dodged it as the kick only touched his arm. Rin ran over to the light purple haired teen when Amaimon tripped him and pinned him down. "Well Rin-chan you do know that when a demon is sick, he or she gets weaker." Amaimon smirked as Rin cussed silently to himself.

Reiji help Amaimon carry the struggling demon to the basement. Amaimon pinned the sick teen on the floor while Reiji went to the garage to get some rope. Amaimon smirked as Rin struggled even more making him aroused. Reiji came back as he kneed down to tie Rin's wrists.

Rin struggled even more when Amaimon started to take off his clothes. Amaimon moved his mouth to the demon's neck and started to suck on it. Rin whined. "Stop please stop!" He screamed as Amaimon bit his neck. Reiji covered his mouth and whispered into his ear. "Relax sweetie. All we want to do id to have some fun with you. All we want is your body Rin-chan."

Rin's eyes widened as he trashed more trying to escape. He started to shake as Amaimon's hand started to go south. He started to breath more heavily as Amaimon started to play with his entrance. He whimpered as he saw Reiji unzip his zipper and taking off his pants.

"Now lets have some fun."

 **Back with Yushiki**

Yushiki stared at the ash blonde male with anger. Yutaka smirked at him. "So how's the kid Yushiki?" Yushiki stared at him even more. "Fine. Why ask?" Yutaka walked to the black haired male still smirking.

"I just want Setsuna's child to be safe. I did asked Mephisto for the papers and that child belongs to me." Yushiki looked at him before bellowing out a laugh. He covered his mouth as Yutaka stared in confusion. "Your son uh? Well excuse me I'm married to Setsuna not you. Are you really still stuck in the past? Setsuna don't even like you!"

Yutaka shook as anger begin to build as Yushiki looked at the ground then back at him. "Before you say anything explain to me why she **never** wanted to show you **our** child? All you wanted was her body that's all. You wanted her to bear your children to restore your family's honor. You didn't care for her well being." Yutaka clutched his fist as his anger boiled at Yushiki's words.

"You are really pathetic bitch are you? No wonder you dishonor **our** family brother. You're the eldest and you can't even get a wife. You're bitch made bro." Yutaka had enough and punched Yushiki. Yushiki stood his ground, his hair covering his eyes as he grinned at his older brother. Yutaka growled. "Fuck no! You're the bitch Yushiki! FUCK YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

Yushiki gave Yutaka a sigh as he facepalmed. "Oh really Nii-san? Who is the one fighting his little bro? Oh wait I know..." He pointed at the grey-eyed man. "You." Yutaka had enough and tried to punch Yushiki again but he was kicked in the stomach. Yutaka moved back as he put his hand on his hand on his wounded stomach.

Yushiki walked past him with his eyes closed. "I have no time to fight. I need to help Rin now, so I advise you not to interfere." Yushiki calmly explain leaving his older brother on the ground. He didn't care about the bystanders as they looked at him with aw.

Some went to Yutaka as he refuse their assistance and slowly got up. _'Damn you Yushiki!'_ Yutaka punched the wall in the hall startling the other exorcists. He walked the opponent direction planning to get revenge. He was gonna make Yushiki hurt someone important to him once again.

 **Back to Rin**

Rin felt disgusted as he laid on the dirty floor. He felt blood and semen **(Yes I just wrote that. I'm sorry.)** from his entrance. He was left alone in the cold basement, his hands tied behind his back and silent tears slid down his face. He felt so weak and helpless as he cried softly which was barely audible.

 _'I just lost my_ _virginity_ _to my brother and my enemy...'_ He thought as he coughed and felt like vomiting when he heard a tint on the glass. He look outside even though it was hard to see, he made out a figure on it's knees looked at him.

Rin blushed in embarrassment as he tried to close his legs. The figure hid as door opened revealing Reiji. Reiji went up to Rin and kneed down to untie him. After he finish Rin sat up and tried to get away from him, but Reiji grabbed his arms pulling him closer to himself.

Rin struggled as Reiji kissed him lustfully as he smirked. He stopped the kiss and scooped up Rin into his arms. "Come on sweetheart don't be like that. If you do I'll kill everyone of your friends." Reiji threatened which made Rin stop. "You won't! You have to kill me first!" Rin growled but this only made Reiji laugh.

"Rin, your brother knows about them too. I told him after our 'fun' time together. You don't want them die because of you right? You were the one that got your mother killed." Rin stopped as he look at him. He started to shake as he felt the memories come back.

Reiji just smirked knowing how this topic will affect him. "Let's make a deal. You'll let me do whatever I want with you and be my boyfriend so I won't hurt your friends. If you don't do anything I say or you try to break up with me, I'll hurt them. Also you can't tell anyone this." Reiji explained as he walked up the stairs out of the basement to go up to Rin's room.

He walked up the other set of the staircase in the living room and found Rin's room. He opened the door and walked in setting Rin on the bed. Rin covered himself as he looked down. Reiji waited for his answer and was about to say something, until he heard Rin mumble something.

"What was that sweetie?" He asked as he looked at the demon. Rin looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "I'll do it! Just please don't hurt them!" Rin pleaded as he started to cry. He covered his eyes as Reiji smiled and placed his hand on his chin. He pushed it up making Rin look at him.

"Good." He kissed Rin again and wiped away his new lover's tear. "It's settled then. Now lay down now seetie, I want to have some fun with you." Rin did what he was told knowing that this was the way to protect them, most importantly Ryuji.

This was to protect them right?


	17. Chapter 17

**Ern Estine 13624: They will... hopefully. Yeah no one really deserves this treatment honestly.**

 **Cas-Winchester13: That's true. Well shit Ryuji needs to do that, like now. BON SAVE YOUR CRUSH NOW! Oh wait I'm the author... I control this story. :D**

Rin laid on his bed covered in a blanket and sniffed. His 'boyfriend' Reiji left to go to school leaving Rin in a trembling mess. Rin felt dirty and insecure. Rin forced himself to get up and take a long shower. After the much needed shower Rin put on some long pants and a sweater before taking his pills.

He looked at himself in the mirror staring at his reflection. He looked down not wanting to face the harsh reality and walked out of the bathroom. He went downstairs and saw Amaimon sitting on the couch. Rin walked to the kitchen without looking at his brother. Amaimon noticed this behavior and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Amaimon got up silently and walked to Rin who was panicking little by little. Rin growled which made Amaimon laugh. Amaimon grabbed the teen but Rin so fucking sick and tired of being the fucking victim. He struggled against his grasp and managed to punch his rapist. Amaimon growled in fustration and dropped Rin. He went over his brother and punch him repeatly before dragging him into the basement.

Amaimon threw him into the basement then went inside. He pinned Rin down and started to punch him again. Rin whimpered in pain but he struggled with all his might. Amaimon smirked when Rin become more weak and started to take off his pants. Rin's eyes widen in fear as Amaimon started to "play" with him again.

Ryuji tapped his pencil lightly as he waited for class to end which was rare for him to do. HE sighed as he couldn't erase the image of Rin off his mind. He sneak out of his dorm to go to Rin's house to see if he was right. He wasn't expecting a nake Rin in the basement. He heard the door and quickly ran away so no one can see him.

He couldn't shake that memory off, he just couldn't. He sighed softly as the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. he got out the classroom and went outside to sit at the groups usual spot under the cherry blossoms that beautifully bloomed. He was the first one here for a few minutes till the others came.

They just talked about how their was going until Shiemi brought up Rin. "Do you think Rin is okay?" The blonde asked with worry in her voice. Yukio shrugged. "I don't know. I heard that he's with Reiji now." Ryuji glared at Yukio while his anger started to boil. "What do you mean by that Yukio?" Shima asked noticing Ryuji's slowly revealing anger.

Yukio sighed. "I heard from Reiji that he and Rin apparently smashed and now are together." The other's gasped in surpised except for Izumo and Ryuji. Izumo just believe that it Reiji was lying. Her best friend Paku was dating him once and he abused her. Izumo kicked his ass when she found out. She just pray for Rin's safetly from that abusive prick.

Ryuji just stayed quiet as he looked at his food trying to calm down. It bothered him that Rin and Reiji were together, it didn't sit well with him or his heart.

He sighed as he forced himself to eat his bento. Shima noticed this as he also continued eating as the others discussed the issue. Soon the bell rung and they parted once again. Shima caught up to his childhood friend whom didn't want to talk. "Hold up Bon! Are you goona go to Rin-chan's house today?" He asked the stubborn teen.

"Yeah." Ryuji simply answered as he walked away from his friend before he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Bon, there's something wrong with you. I might know what since you seemed jealous of Reiji being with Rin-chan. Do you like Rin?" The pink haired teen asked before leaving to his next class.

Rin sniffed as he laid on the floor, his brother raped him again without mercy. He couldn't get up since then for a good couple of hours before he heard the door open and several footsteps. He heard some other voices as he saw four grown men about 30-40 years of age wearing masks looking at him with lust-filled eyes.

He tried to get up but one of them pinned him down as he was flipped onto his back harshly. He yelp in pain as the man took off his shirt. "He's pretty good-looking." One of the men told the others with a few 'yups' and nods.

One of them laughed as he grabbed something from the floor. "Let's toture this little bitch first." The smirked as he poured the liquid on Rin's arm. He smelled it and his eyes widen as he realized it was gasoline. He plead. "Please don't do this. Ple-" He was cut off when a bald man stuffed a cloth in his mouth. "Shut it kid. We just want to see you in flames!" The bald man barked as he gave his friend a box of matches.

The blonde haired friend lit up the match and placed it on Rin's left arm, setting it on fire. Rin screamed as he tried to move to put the fire out. A brown haired man had a bucket in his hand and threw it on the arm. It put out the fire but it string even more as the demon screamed again. He sobbed quietly as he heard them laugh.

"Looks liked he ain't tough now!" The glasses wear man shouted as he laughed. Rin felt the burn on his damaged arm. He felt his legs getting spread apart and his hand getting tied together. He looked at the man as they smirked which frighten him. He felt one bit his neck hard which made him flinch.

The bald man saw this and smirked as he bit his neck again. He licked his lips as he pulled out a pocket knife and sliced Rin's chest. Rin begged them to stop but his pleads weren't heard as the cloth silenced them. The blonde saw Rin's tail and pulled it hard. Rin yelp in pain as he tried to get away.

The blonde and bald man looked at each other as they smirked and straighten out the tail. They told the other two to pin him down. He placed over the knife over the black tail before slicing it slowly.

Rin started to scream in agony as the slicing continued along his tail. The brown haired man grinned behind the mask as he reached to his pocket and took out a small bottle which contained holy water.

He poured the substance on the wounded tail which made Rin shake and scream until it was over. Rin breathe heavily as the torment was over. "Now let's have some fun." He heard the bald man which he knew what he meant.


	18. Chapter 18

**Cas-Winchester13: Don't worry. He'll fine out soon. I'm sure of it!**

 **Ern Estine 13624: I'm sure if it will stop. I'm sure he's scarred for life though.**

Yukio walked out of the exorcist classroom with his father as they walked home. Yukio sighed in relief as the lesson was quick. He walked though the door to smell of Sashimi his favorite. He felt his mouth water as the smell hit him and his stomach growled. He sat on the zaisu (I think that's what it's called. Correct me if I'm wrong.) and waited the food it arrived.

The food was finish and Yuri brought the food out. She placed the pot down and started to serve Yukio and Shiro. She heard the door knocking and went to open it to see Shiemi. "Oh hello Shiemi!" Yuri greeted her as Shiemi shyly look away. "Oh um... I just wanted to give you Yuki's supplies." She looked up and smiled.

Yukio got up from his seat and grabbed the supplies from Shiemi and thanked her. Shiemi blushed and looked down as Yukio blushed as well and kissed his forehead. Shiemi looked up and ran back home leaving Yukio there.

Rin sniffed as he tried to get up. He heard the door opened and looked to see his 'boyfriend'. Reiji picked him up and gave him a hard stare which showed anger. Rin felt like shrinking as he looked down. Reiji climbed the steps of the basement then the living room's staircase.

Reiji opened the bathroom door and placed Rin the bathtub and turned on the faucet. The water was warm as Rin started to clean himself off. Reiji left and locked the door as Rin continued taking his bath. He felt relaxed and clean but he could still feel the physical and mental torment. He turned off the water and got out to get a towel. He dried himself off as he knocked on the door. He opened the door to see Reiji with his clothes and he quickly grabbed them before closing the door.

He put on the bandages on his arm and injured tail before a long black sleeve shirt and blue jeans. He came out of the bathroom. He looked at Reiji who was leaning against the wall who stared at Rin. Rin looked down as he heard Reiji move closer to him. "Look up." Reiji told Rin as the navy haired boy refused.

"Look up now!" Reiji demanded which made Rin look up at his angry 'boyfriend'. He felt a hand contract with his cheek as a loud slap was heard. Rin stood there in shock looking at his abuser. "That's for being such a little slut. I never knew you were this much of a whore." Reiji started as he grabbed Rin's left arm and pulled the unwilling demon into a kiss.

Rin struggled but remembered Reiji's threat as he let himself be vulnerable. Reiji smirked as he knew that he was taming this 'monster'. Both heard the door knocking and Reiji let Rin go to answer the door.

Rin walked downstairs and went to door opening it. He saw Ryuji who had an angry expression on his face. "Hey Okumura. I just want to ask you some questions." Ryuji's tone was demanding and unsettling in Rin's opinion. It didn't suit him. Rin sighed. "Hi Ryuji. So what questions do you want me to ans-" He was interrupted by someone wrapping their arms around his wrist and pulling him into a hug.

He looked up to see Reiji giving him a sly smirk. "Oh hi Ryuji. I never though you'll be here." Reiji gave Rin a wink before pulling him back inside the house. This pissed off Ryuji more as he wanted to punch Reiji in the face. "Um... Excuse his behavior Ryuji... You can come in if you like." Rin offered as he pushed Reiji out of the way which Ryuji gladly took.

Reiji smirk dropped as he scoffed leaving the two. Ryuji came in the house and closed the door. Ryuji sat on the couch in the living as Rin and Reiji sat together on the other side. "So what are your questions Rooster?" Rin asked as he looked down. Ryuji sighed as he contained his anger and jealous. "Are you and... Reiji together?" Rin looked up at the tan male then at Reiji. "Yes." Rin answered as Reiji pulled him closer and sit him on his lap. Ryuji stared at the two. He just didn't believe it.

Rin forced a small smile as Reiji smirked. Ryuji growled as he saw that smirk that taunted him. Ryuji stared at the light-purple teen with anger. "Alright. What happened to your tail?" He asked looking at the injured tail. Rin picked it up slowly and stoked it. "Um... I accidentally hurt my tail." He lied looking down. Reiji just pulled him closer.

Ryuji sighed. "Rin. I'm gonna say this now. You're really bad at lying." Rin glanced down with shame. Ryuji knew he was lying, he felt horrible for it. Reiji pushed Rin off his lap and got up. He walked to Ryuji who also stood up. Reiji just smirked as he tried to kick Ryuji's leg. Ryuji dodged as he moved to the side.

Reiji's other leg stretched out and tripped Ryuji. Ryuji reached his hand out and caught himself. He was beyond pissed now and swinger his fist at Reiji. Reiji dodged it and kicked Ryuji's stomach. "Man you're a pain to deal with." Reiji stated as Rin wrapped his arms around him. "Stop it okay. I don't want you to hurt him." Rin pleaded.

Reiji just sighed and Rin let him go. Rin helped Ryuji up and dragged him to the front door. Rin leaned close to his ear and whispered into his ear. "I tell you everything soon. When the time is right." Ryuji just stood there before turning and leaving.


	19. Chapter 19

**Guest: LOL! I'm sorry! But Bon will help Rin! Also I pray for your phone. R.I.P Phone.**

 **Ern Estine 13624: Thank you so much! ^.^**

Rin sighed as he woke up to see Reiji by his side sleeping. Rin got up and changed into his school uniform. He heard shuffling of sheets and looked behind him. It was Reiji, he must have awoken by the noise Rin was causing.

"Sweetie why are you up so early?" He asked. Rin just looked at him before answering. "I'm getting ready for school. I don't want to stay here for another day." He looked at Reiji who was now standing. "Really? Well I guess that's a good thing. Now be a good boy and cook us some breakfast." He yawned out.

Rin left the room and went downstairs to cook breakfast. Reiji came down afterwards and drooled at the smell of delicious food. Rin got the plates and served Reiji his breakfast. The two ate in silence. After eating the two placed the plates in the sink and grabbed their bags as they walked out the door. Reiji slipped his hand into Rin's as he saw Ryuji and his friends.

Rin smiled when he saw them. He waved at them before Reiji pulled him close and continued walking. Ryuji scoffed as the other were confused. "Well looks like Yukio was right about their relationship." Izumo scoffed as Shiemi was noticeably getting worried. Konenomaru sighed as the other three just stared.

Rin walked in his class as his teacher noticed him. "Ah Okumura-kun you're early! I'm surprised." He smiled as Rin went to his seat. The other students looked at him before going back to their normal routines. He heard a girl's voice as she whispered something to her friends.

 _"I heard Rin and Reiji are dating now."_

 _"Really? I didn't know Reiji was gay..."_

 _"I bet that he will cheat on him."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"The little slut sitting over there. I heard he lost his virginity to that piece of shit."_

Rin stiffed up as he heard what they were talking about. The bell rung and the students went to their seats waiting for class to start. After class was over for lunch, Rin got up from his seat and grabbed his stuff as three boys approach him. "Hey look it's Reiji's bitch." One of them barked loudly. Rin just looked at them and tried to go around them.

A muscular boy blocked his path. "Excuse me can you please move." Rin quietly asked looking down. "Hey look! The bitch is shy. I never knew that the rebel of the school was shy." The other laughed which kinda scared Rin.

"Oh look we scared him!" The blonde pointed out as he signaled his well built friend to get Rin. Rin noticed this and dodged the attack and kick the boy's face hard. He ran out the door afterwards as he bumped into Ryuji. Ryuji and Rin just stared at each other before walking to their usual spot.

Rin looked around the hall to see no one paying any attention to them. He grabbed Ryuji's hand and led him to the stairs to the roof. He opened the door and let Ryuji in before closing the door. "So I own you an explanation right?" Rin asked as he knew he promised Ryuji the truth. "Damn right." Ryuji stated as he waited for his answer.

"Well, I'll tell you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Cas-Winchester13: I figured the guest was you. Yes other quick update you again! Yes Rin will tell the truth now. It's for the best.**

Rin sighed as he looked down not wanting to look at Ryuji. Ryuji asked. "Rin how long how you been abused?" Rin stayed quiet and gulped. " When I turned ten. So about five years now." He kept looking down as he heard footsteps coming closer.

"Rin did Reiji... rape you?" Ryuji asked as he stood in front of the stiff teen. "Rin can you please look up." Ryuji begged and Rin looked up. Tears filled the corner of his sapphire blue eyes. He mumbled something which Ryuji couldn't here. "What?" He asked with confusion in his voice.

Rin didn't want to answer. He felt uncomfortable and weird, he did trust Ryuji but at the same time he feared that Ryuji will slut shame him like the girls in his class. Ryuji grew frustrated as he waited. "OKUMURA! ANSWER ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

Rin flinched at the booming voice and whimpered. He started to shake uncontrollably and felt tears down his face. He didn't feel safe with Ryuji. 'I need to escape. Run.' Rin thought as he sprinted to the door but Ryuji caught him.

He squeaked as he was caught and tried to escape. Ryuji growl as he become more furious and frustrated. "DAMN IT OKUMURA!" He yelled which made Rin even more scare. Ryuji turned Rin around to see the demon scared face. He felt the anger vanish and was replaced with guilt. "Ryuji please let me go! I'm scared!" Rin tried to yell out but instead a soft whisper as he started to sob.

Ryuji felt even more terrible because he made Rin cry. He didn't know that he was scaring him and reminded him of his abusers. He didn't want to be like them. All he wanted to do was to help the poor kid. Ryuji pulled Rin into a hug and tried to calm him down. He rubbed little circles on his back as he sat on the hot bench on top of the roof.

"Rin... I'm so sorry. I just want to know so thing to help you. I didn't mean to be that way." Ryuji told the sobbing navy blue haired demon. Rin calmed down after a few minutes as he sniffed and Ryuji wiped his eyes.

"Are you sure? You won't hurt or betray me in anyway? You're gonna help me... right? You're gonna help right? I don't want to be with them anymore!" The demon told the tan teen as he sniffed. Ryuji nodded. "Yes I'm gonna help you. I don't want to see you hurt anymore Rin. I want to help. Please just open up to me."

Rin sniffed again as he managed to smile though his sad mask. "O-okay... Yes R-Reiji raped me so d-did my brother. T-they were t-the ones w-who t-took my virginity. I-I was also r-raped by four m-men. They t-tortured me f-first t-then they... they raped me. I'm so scared! I don't know what to do anymore! If I tell anyone Reiji will h-hurt you guys. Even you R-Ryuji. I'm so scared." Rin shuttered out as Ryuji listened.

Ryuji was beyond pissed at this point. 'Who'll do this to my friend! He didn't do anything wrong... he's sweet, nice and caring. He's an angel. Why? Just why?!' Ryuji thought as he looked at Rin who finally calmed down.

"Um... Ryuji can you... let me go please?" Rin asked which Ryuji made blush at the realization. "Um sure." He let of Rin and they walked out the door. There was someone who watched them from the distance in the darkness. They just simply laughed quietly when they heard Ryuji's promise. "How pathetic. I wonder how Rin will react to his secret." They snickered as they went back to Reiji.


	21. Chapter 21

**Cas-Winchester13: Yes it was. Also Rin is kinda developing feelings for Ryuji after the last chapter. Can't wait for them to be a couple can't you? XD**

Rin sighed happily as he ran out of his last class before tripping. He got up until a foot hit his stomach and he groan in pain. "Hello my little slut." Rin shivered as he looked up to see Reiji. Reiji helped him as they walked home with Reiji's friends.

Reiji opened the front door and let Rin in. Then his friend and himself closing the door locking it. "Reiji what are you friends here?" Rin asked with worry in his voice. He sat the couch and tried to avoid being touched by any of them. They just snicked or laugh at him for being too worried and scared. Rin was scared out of his mind and felt someone touch his shoulder.

He quickly turned around and saw a tall slender boy as he yelled. "BOO!" Rin couldn't help but squeak as he fell and hit the floor. He heard cruel laughter from all of them even Reiji. He got up and sat back down as he felt embarrassed. "Wow what a pussy! He's scared of us. HAHAHAHA!" He heard one of them barked. He placed his knees up and hid his face in them. He never felt this scared in a while.

He couldn't handle it but he didn't want to cry to show he was weak and emotionally sensitive. He felt himself being pick up as he yelp and started to shake. He hid his face with his hands but a hand forced them down. "Oh look you made him cry man." he heard Reiji yell at his friend. He looked at Reiji before being dropped to the floor. "I never knew you were sensitive my little slut." Reiji smirked as he stomped on Rin.

Rin whimpered as this happened and felt kicks next. He then heard the insults that echoed his mind since he was a child. "Man you're weak!" One told him. Another then yelled. "You're just a bitch and that's all you are!" Another then added on. "No wonder everyone hates you! You'll never found love. I bet those so called 'friends' of your will betray you! You're just a burden, a mistake and useless. You're useful just for being a sex toy for us."

Rin felt his mind slowly collapsing as he started to sob. 'I'm useless. A burden to my _friends and family. I'm weak but I can't help it. I'm just an object to them... I just that's what I'm really am... Just a weak, whiny bitch who no one cares for.'_ Rin thought as he felt his clothes being ripped from his body.

His eyes widen as tears started to pour and he tried to get away. He felt hand holding and pinning him to the ground. He saw a boy get out a needle with red liquid in it and poke into Rin's arm. Rin felt more sensitive as he heard Reiji's explain. "You were injected by a drug my friend is trying out on you. It makes you more sensitive to pain. It's gonna be a fun time."

They watched Ryuji walk though the door to go to his classroom after school. They watched as the exwires and their teacher continued to talk and learn about exorcism. They smiled as they continued watching them. After the class ended Ryuji and his two buddy's were walking home (or dorm whatever) until they stopped on their tracks. A small figure with a black cloak on was looking at them and blocking their path.

Ryuji can only see the person's mouth as they smirked. "Hello boys! It's nice to see you." They smiled mocking them. "Who the hell are you!?" Shima and Ryuji asked at the same time. Konenomaru stood there trying to look intimating.

The person just laughed. "Oh how funny! I actually wonder why Rin likes you so much. I guess I see why." The figure smirked. Ryuji growled as the person laughed again. "I wonder what will happen if Rin founds out all of you are exorcists. I bet he's feel betrayed and depressed all because of a certain lair." Ryuji eye's widen a bit as he remembered lying to Rin just to get his trust. He ran to the person despite Shima's and Konenomaru's cries for him to stop.

Ryuji punched the figure as it grabbed his fist. They just smirked. "Aw you just had to lie just to his trust. I know you regret that so much." They laughed again in a mocking tone as Ryuji's anger boiled. He swinged his left arm and hit them. They moved back and then ran away.

"HEY COME BACK YOU COWARD!" Ryuji yelled as they ran. Shima sighed and walked up to him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Bon. We'll get them or whatever it was." Shima reassured him. Bon looked at Shima then at Konenomaru and sighed. "Okay."

Rin sniffed as he got up which got him kicked in the stomach. "Stay down slut! You're not done yet." Reiji yelled as his friends laughed. Rin groaned. "B-but Reiji I-I'm t-t-tired a-and h-hungry. P-please give me a b-break." Rin plead as Reiji sighed. "Fine whatever." Reiji grabbed Rin from his hair and made him stand up. Rin whimpered in pain and fear as Reiji growled. "But you're not eating anything and you're sleeping in the basement." Reiji told Rin as he opened the basement door and threw him in.

Reiji then went in with his friends behind him. "Miki go get the ropes." Reiji ordered the blonde haired boy. Miki nodded and went out to get ropes. Miki come back with the ropes and gave him to his boss. Reiji then tied Rin's wrist and ankles together. "I'm not gonna lie, he's was a good fuck." One of the boys told Reiji. "I told you he was a good slut." Reiji laughed as all of them left Rin in the dark basement.

Reiji sighed as he sat on the couch and got out his cigarettes. His gang was gone home and he took a shower. He was still wearing his black shirt with ripped blue jeans as he heard the knock on the door. He opened it to see them as he smirked. "You got all the info I need?" Reiji asked as he got out his wallet. "Yes" They simply answer as Reiji pulled out a 6000 yen **(Again I don't know what this equals to in u.s dollars)**.

"Tell me everything you know." Reiji smirked as they nodded. "Alright. This will help break him completely. Just wait a few weeks then you'll tell him." Reiji nodded as he started to listen to them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Cas-Winchester13: Yay! Also coupleasure? What?! Yeah Bon is gonna do that from now on. He loves blueberry but he'll never admit it. XD**

 **Ern Estine 13624: Aw thank you! You're so sweet. ^.^**

Rin woke up as he heard footsteps coming down to the stairs. He felt the rope getting untied and getting pick up. He knew it was Reiji as they went to his room. Rin groaned when he realized it was a school day. He got up and limped/walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He got on his school uniform and heard a phone ring. He looked at the living room and saw the home phone ringing.

He walked over to it and answer the call. "Hello?" Rin asked as heard a familiar voice. _"Hey kiddo! It's been a while!"_ Rin just smiled as he heard his dad's voice again. "Hey dad. How are you?" He asked his father _. "Not that well kiddo. I got in a fight with your uncle that you will never met. Trust me, your mom was pissed when he come over once to see you. You were still a baby but god damn she wanted to whoop his ass."_ Rin just giggled. He remember the stories his father used to tell him about his mom being mad behind her back.

 _"You see your mom is a monster when she's mad. Let me tell you! She'll tried to kill your uncle once!" Yushiki told his 4 year old. Rin giggled as Setsuna was getting angry as she heard her husband's words. "Yushiki!" Yushiki flinched as he look behind his back. His face shown fear as his wife smiled at him. Her smile was evil in his eyes. "What did you say about me?" She asked him as the child looked at them confused._

 _Setsuna walked up to him and slap Yushiki as she gave him a death glare. Yushiki whimpered as Setsuna picked up Rin and told him how his father "lied" to him. Yushiki was forced to sleep on the couch for a few days afterwards._ _ **(#stopYushikiabuse! XD)**_

" _Yeah... Also today is when you're going to your new family after school... Well shit I'm end the call right now since you have to be at school. It was nice talking to you Rin. Also do you have a girlfriend yet?"_ Rin sighed as he took a deep breath. "No... I have a boyfriend though." He waited for his father's reply. _"Well shit. Your mom was right. Anyways who is he? Is he treating you right? Is he hurting you? If he does I'll kill him!"_ Yushiki asked as Rin smiled. "His name is Reiji and he's treating me well. No he's not hurting me okay. I'm fine." Rin lied as he cringed. _"Alright good. Well I hope I get to see you soon. Bye Rin."_ Yushiki's tone was a sad but happy at the same time. "Bye dad." Rin told him before he hung up.

"So your going somewhere else uh?" Reiji asked his boyfriend. Rin sighed. "Yes." Reiji walked up to the demon and kicked him in the stomach. "That's for not telling me. Let's go." Rin just got up and nodded grabbing his bag and went out the door.

Rin just walked in the school without saying hi to his friends and went to class. He sat down his desk and laid his head down. He heard people talk about him which was normal to him. He just sighed as he heard the bell rung.

Rin was glad it was lunch time as he ran out the class room. He ran to the cherry blossom trees where he saw the group. He panted as he smile, sitting next to Shiemi. "Oh hey Rin-chan! I missed you!" Shima explained as he hugged the teen as he smiled. The demon smiled as Ryuji coughed loudly. Shima pouted at his friend before letting go.

Rin just kept smiling. "Why are you so happy Okumura?" Izumo asked as she was getting quite annoyed. "I'm just happy because I'm gonna to a new family soon. That's all." Rin replied as he cussed himself for not bring his lunch. Yukio just looked at him as he remember what his parents told him. Ryuji just sighed as he gave Rin some of his lunch as Rin thanked him. Ryuji just softly as Shima realized Bon had a crush on him.

After lunch was over Rin went to his classroom when he was stopped by Reiji. "Hey sweetie. Where have you been?" Reiji asked sweetly as Rin rolled his eyes. Other students were watching them with disgust. "I need to go Reiji... We can talk later okay." Rin simply told him before walking away. Reiji just growled in anger.

The bell finally rung and Rin with Reiji walked home. Once there Rin went upstairs and packed up his things. Reiji sighed as he got out a little box. Rin came down with a bag and saw Reiji with the box. "What's that?" He asked as Reiji sighed. "A new phone for you. I saw your old shitty phone so I decided to buy you a new phone. I'm rich after all. It has my number in it. Remember you're still my bitch." Rin sighed as he grabbed the box. He heard the a car horn and he looked out the window.

He saw Mephisto of all people in a pink limo as he waved at him. Rin sighed and left the house. He approached the car as the door opened. Rin placed his bag inside and got in. Mephisto smiled as they drove away from the house Rin used to live in.

There was only silence in the car until they reached their destination. Rin simply thank the clown as he grabbed his bag and went out the car. He looked at the monastery as he hesitantly walked to the door. He knocked as he heard a woman. "Coming." The door opened revealing a short black long haired woman wearing a dress. "Oh hello there! What's your name?" She asked with a sweet voice.

"Okumura Rin. It's nice to meet you miss." Rin smiled as the woman grinned. "Oh my name is Yuri Egin. I have a son named Yukio and his father Shiro Fujimoto." Rin stood there shocked. Yukio was here and he was his... brother? Rin couldn't believe it.

"Um... are you going to be my new family right?" Rin asked as Yuri nodded. "Yes Rin. You must be starving. Come in so you can eat with us." Yuri let Rin in as he looked at the place. It was pretty clean and it wasn't huge but large enough to fit several people. He sat on the zaisu while he waited for the food. He heard footsteps and looked at the staircase to see Yukio.

"Okumura-kun? Why are you here?" Yukio asked with confusion in his voice. Rin laughed awkwardly. "Um... You family were the ones to um "adopt" me." Yukio looked at disbelief. _'The school slut is now my brother! What!?"_ Yukio thought as Shiro came in.

"Oh hello Rin. Why are you here?" Shiro asked as Rin answered his question. "Um... you guys "adopted" me." Shiro stared with widen eyes before walking to the boy and placed his hand on his head. "Well then. It's nice for you to be with us. I hope you enjoy your new home." Shiro gave a lazy smirk to him. Rin couldn't help but smile as Yuri came back with some soup.

She smiled as she tapped Yukio's shoulder and they walked away to a room. "Yukio, do you know that boy?" Yuri asked. Yukio replied. "Yes. He goes to my school and Shiemi's friend. He's dating Reiji." Yuri nodded as she put on a serious face. "Yukio whatever you do, please be nice to your new brother. I have a feeling he has been though a lot and I want you to be on your best behavior. If I found out you're bulling or abusing him I will beat you alright. Is that clear?" Yukio nodded with fear on his face and they went back to the two males.

Rin finished his food and thanked Yuri. Yuri smiled as she asked Shiro to show Rin his room which he agreed. Shiro grabbed Rin's bag and showed him the room he'll sleep in. "Here you go Rin. Now get some sleep okay." Shiro told Rin as Rin bowed his head. "Thank you so much!" Shiro just looked at the boy before chuckling. "Don't be so formal kid. Well whatever." Shiro sighed as he walked out the room and closed the door.

Rin sighed happily as he laid on his new bed. He was gonna to unpack later and he wasn't gonna lie... the bed was really comfortable. Rin turned to face the wall and yawn. He was getting really sleepy now. He closed his eyes and a few minutes later he was asleep.

Yuri opened the door to check on him. She heard faint snoring as she looked at the sleeping boy. She smiled softly as she closed the door. Yuri could check on him later and she knew he was gonna like it here.


	23. Chapter 23

**Cas-Winchester13: It's okay. :D I know I make Yukio unlikable now. Yup poor Rin indeed. Also thank you for proofreading your review. :3**

 **Five weeks later (yes I used a time skip for the first time in this story. XD)**

Rin groaned when he woke up to Yukio's voice. "Come on Rin! Just get up already or else you'll get yelled out again!" Yukio explained as Rin got up huffing. "Fine." He simply answered as he got up and put on his uniform.

He went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The other priest's mouths drool as they smelled the kitchen. Since Rin's been here the priests, Shiro and Yuri have been getting the best meals they ever had. Rin's cooking was that good. Rin served the food and ate. Yukio came down and ate his food.

Rin and Yukio got up and walked out the door to school. They spotted the other as they talked to them. Rin only stayed silent since he was thinking about what Reiji was going to do. Rin hated lying to his new parents about where he was going with Reiji. Mostly Reiji will force him to do drugs or drink and forcefully have sex with him. The other guys that raped him started to tell stories about how "slutty" he was.

It wasn't true and it was damaging his reputation badly. Other guys will give him looks of disgust and bully him. The girls just gossip about him and usually tell their boyfriends to beat him up. He'll fight them with ease because he ain't no bitch. He was more afraid of Reiji and his group more as they beat him after school since it was part of the deal.

He'll never tell anyone or even his new parents about the abuse. Now his own teachers were looking down on him. He just sighed as he went to class not bother to talk to his own friends. He sat at his desk and waited for the day to end. In his thoughts he always thought of Ryuji, his friend. He never get why he was attracted to him but it happened. He must have fallen for him after he explained everything that was happening to the rooster.

Rin started to pay attention much to his surprise to the teacher's lecture for once in his life. The girls and boys looked at him with disgust and an evil plan in mind. After class Rin left to found Ryuji. He found him at his locker as he walked over to him. "Hey Ryuji." Rin greeted with a grin Ryuji was all too familiar with. "Hi Okumura." Ryuji answered as he closed his locker and grabbed Rin's hand. "We need to talk." Ryuji simply told him as they went to the roof.

Reiji who saw them growled in anger and walked to back of the school. He opened the door and went outside. He kicked the dirt in anger and got out his cigarettes out. He put on in his mouth, got up his lighter and lit it up. He inhaled it and exhaled with relaxed him. He looked at the figure now in front of him. "Go do your job." He scuffed as the figure went the roof and hid themselfs from the teens.

"Rin what's wrong? You're not talking much lately and everyone's getting worried. Not to mention you're being called a slut now. I'm getting worried about you." Ryuji explained as Rin quietly stood there. "Ryuji... I know that you all are worried but I'm fine. Reiji isn't doing anything bad to me anymore." Rin replied as he knew that he lied.

"BULLSHIT! That's bullshit and you know it! What is he doing to you Rin?" Ryuji asked the demon. "... He forced me to do drugs and drink alcohol. He told me to lie to my new parents about this or else he'll... kill them." Rin whispered the last part knowing Ryuji heard it. "For Buddhas's sake. Rin you need to go to the police." Ryuji told him while putting his hands on the smaller's shoulder. "I know but they won't help much! Also... There's something on my mind that I need to tell you." Rin looked at the angry teen and huffed.

"I'm falling in love with you." Ryuji looked at Rin with surprised. He never thought Rin liked him back because he was traumatizing relationship with Reiji. "You like me? Well RIn I like you too." Ryuji told him taking his hands off the teen's shoulders. Rin grabbed the older's shirt hard but softly and leaned on his tip-toes as he kissed Bon. Bon's eyes widened but they closed as he wrapped his arms around the younger's wrist. Both of them were lost in the moment until they needed to breath.

Their stalker took a picture of them before leaving. Rin and Ryuji didn't noticed as both of them blush. Rin pulled away and blushed more. He looked down and back up a little. He blushed even more if that was even possible and run out of the door leaving Ryuji. Ryuji stood there in shock as Rin left. He quickly tried to follow Rin but lost him as he sighed. He walked to his next class as the bell rung.

The stalker went back to Reiji. They gave him the picture which made him angry. "That little cheating bitch!" Reiji yelled out as he went to class. After school was finally done Reiji went to find Rin. Reiji saw Rin and grabbed his hand harshly. They left the school and went to Rin's old house.

Reiji and Rin went inside as Reiji closed the door. "Um.. Why are we here Reiji?" Rin asked. Reiji glared at him before punching him. Rin whimpered as Reiji tackled him to the ground and continued to punch him. "YOU LITTLE CHEATING CULT! YOU BITCH!" Reiji yelled as his punches became harder. Rin screamed for him to stop as Reiji kept hitting him.

"How about you shut up for once!" Reiji grabbed a towel and stuffed it in Rin's mouth. He got off of Rin and carried him bridal style to the basement. Reiji tied his arm and leg up to the table he bought down here after Rin left as he made sure that the towel gagged him well. He went back to the living room then to the kitchen to get a knife and a tong. He went back to the basement and walked up to Rin.

Rin looked at Reiji as he leaned over and placed the tongs besides him. He smirked evilly as he placed the knife over Rin's forehead over his left eye. "You know Rin, you have the most beaitful blue eyes I've ever seen. It be a shame if something happened to them. Like taking one out of you're socket." Rin eyes widen as he struggled and Reiji plugged the knife into his eye slowly. Rin mutely screamed as tears pour down and Reiji made a 'shh' sound.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm gonna make sure I don't hurt your pretty eye." Reiji reassure him as he plugged the knife a little deeper and made a circle around it. He pulled the knife out and grabbed the tongs. He placed them inside the socket and slowly pulled it out. Rin gagged as he felt a big gap in his left eye. Rin sniffed as the torture was over. Reiji took out his phone and called a doctor. He explained what happened and told them to come here.

Reiji untied Rin as he sobbed. Reiji sighed and left him in the basement. Rin covered his bleeding eye and stood up following Reiji. Rin sat on the couch and waited for the doctor. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Reiji opened the door revealing the doctor. He let him in. "What's your name doc?" Reiji asked the woman. "My name is Dr. Amori." Amori answered as he walked up to Rin.

She kneel on the ground and removed Rin's hand from the bleeding socket. Amori went into his bag getting rubbing alcohol and a rag. She pour the alcohol on the rag and gently cleaned the wound making Rin wince. Dr. Amori got out bandages and wrapped it around the eye. Dr. Amori got up as she got out a jar with some liquid in it to Reiji and gave Rin some bandages. Reiji opened the jar and placed the eye in the jar to preserve it.

Reiji then kicked the doctor as Rin gasp. "Tell anyone this and you're dead Dr. Amori." Reiji warn him as he pulled out a gun from his jacket and pointed it to the doctor's head. Rin got up and ran to Reiji and got the gun from his hand. "Please don't do it! She's innocent." Rin pleaded as Reiji sighed. "Fine. I won't kill her now... But if she tells anyone she's gonna pay!" Reiji growled as Rin helped the doctor up. The honey-colored eyes looked at Rin that screamed thank you. She patted his head. "Thank you... Rin." The black-brown haired female smiled before leaving.

Reiji sighed as he got out a cigarette and lit it to smoke. Rin coughed as he covered his nose and mouth. "What? I thought you liked bad boys." Reiji laughed as he blowed smoke into Rin's face. Rin waved his arm and cleared the smoke. "Also your "friends" are exorcist." Rin looked at him in disbelief. Rin left the house and went back home.

Yuri sighed as she waited for Rin. She sat on the couch as she heard the door open. She looked up and saw her son. She stood up and walked up to him giving him a hug. "Miss. Yuri?" Rin asked as Yuri looked up and gasp. "Rin! What happened to your eye!? Who did this to you?" Yuri asked as Rin walked to the stairs. "Nothing Miss. Yuri." Rin replied and went to his room, locking to the door. He got dressed into his causal clothes and went to the laundry room to wash his uniform.

He went back to his room and locked the door. He laid on his bed thinking about Reiji's room. _' Also your "friends" are exorcist.'_ It echoed in his head. "How the hell did him know that? Are my friends really exorcist? Is Ryuji one?" Rin whispered as he asked himself before going to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Cas-Winchester13: Welp I guess I made everyone cring. Yup Bon is going to kill him. :D I like it how you guys overlook Bon's and Rin's kiss. XD**

 **Ern Estine 13624: Thank you. This story is almost done though. :3**

Rin woke up and sighed as he knew he was gonna dread the day. He got up and went to the laundry room to get his clothes which were done drying. He put them on and walked downstairs getting looks from Shiro, Yukio, Yuri and the three priests. "Rin what happened to your eye?" Yukio asked. "What did you do this time? Did you get into another fight?" Shiro asked with concern.

Rin looked down and sighed. "No... I um... I don't want to talk about it." Rin answered as he walked out the door without eating anything. Yukio sighed and grabbed a piece of toast and their lunches as he followed him.

Yukio caught up to Rin and gave him the toast. Rin accepted it and ate it. "You know if you woke up earlier maybe you could have a good breakfast." Yukio told the demon as the other scoff. "Look I like sleeping okay! So stay out of my business Yukio." Rin turned his head at Yukio. "Also why do you even care anyways?" Rin walked ahead while his words made Yukio puzzle a little.

"Also why do you even care anyways?" Those words echoed in Yukio's head. He did care, he wasn't that good at showing it though. He cared about Rin but he just couldn't show it. Yukio sighed and catches up to the angry demon.

Rin just walked to class avoiding the others until he got shoved into the lockers. "Hey look the "demon" has only one eye!" The boy mocked loudly as the witnesses snickered and laugh. Rin just ignored it and walked to class.

He sat on his desk as a girl with short brown hair walked over. "Hello." She smiled softly as Rin looked at her. "Hello... Who are you?" Rin asked. "My name is Paku. I'm Izumo's best friend and Reiji's ex." Paku's smile dropped at the last part.

"So you're his ex? What did he do to you?" Rin asked as he gulped. "I know you're with him. He's bad news... When we were together he used to hit me until Izumo found out and beat him up." Paku explained as she looked at Rin and gasp.

"What happened to your eye? Do Reiji did this? That sick monster." Paku examined his face and sighed. "N-no he had nothing to do with it..." Rin protested as Paku shook her head. "Rin you're lying to me... I know he has something to do with it. I can help you." She gave Rin her number which he wrote down on his phone as the bell rung.

"Thank Paku." Rin smiled at her and she smiled back. "You're welcome. I just want him to be in jail for whatever he's done to you. From what Izumo told me you're a kind person." Rin looked at Paku in confusion. Izumo the queen of tsuderes (not really Osana is) and bitches was talking about him nicely?! He mentally noted to thank her for that.

 **(Izumo: No problem... no need to thank me. God damn it Izumo...)**

Class started as Rin waited for the day to end. During lunch many students walked up to him with smirks and some with concern in their eyes. They started to ask him how he lost his eye and he lied to them or told him to stay away. Many usually insult him and called him a freak. Rin just took it as he left to found Ryuji. He run into Izumo and Shima instead. "Hi Rin-chan." Shima smiled as Izumo stayed silent. "Hello..." Rin quietly whispered out as Izumo looked at him.

"Um... Izumo... I just wanted to thank you.." Rin told the twin pony tail girl as she sighed. She glance sharply at him before softing. "No problem." Rin sighed as he felt a hand grab his and looked to see Reiji. Reiji just smirked as he walked away with Rin. "Talking to those little lairs I see?" Reiji asked as Rin looked down. "Um... where are we going Reiji?" Rin asked as Reiji smirk devilishly. "We are just going to your classroom sweetie." Rin sighed as Reiji entered the room and he followed.

Rin was then splashed with holy water by one of his classmates. He held back a scream as he trembled as the burning was agonizing. "Hey look he is a demon after all!" A student exclaimed as Reiji went to Rin and placed his hands inside his shirt. Rin tried to pull away but Reiji grabbed his tail and pulled it out. All of the students gasp as Rin tried to get out.

"I knew it! I told you guys that he was a demon!" One student exclaimed. The teacher walked in as he saw the scene. His eyes widen at the sight of Rin and sighed. "Please students calm down. Okumura-kun come with me. We have important matters to discuss." He looked at Rin as he got up and followed the teacher.

Mephisto sighed as he looked at the opening door revealing Rin. "Ahhhh. Okumura-kun it's good to see you. What's the problem now?" Mephisto asked the staff member behind the teen. "The students found out about his true identity." The teacher told the headmaster as he left.

Mephisto smirked as he looked at the one-eye boy. "Well, well well Okumura. I guess I have no choice but put you in a private class since most of the students in your class have "issues"." Rin sighed as he listened to the headmaster's lecture.

After school ended and Mephisto finally let him go as he left the office. He was walking in the hall as he heard footsteps from behind. He turned to see a small frame in a black cloak. "It's nice to meet you Rin... I want to show you something in this hall..." The figure spoke softly as it grabbed Rin and they hid behind a corner. "Wha-" Rin peeked and saw Ryuji opening a door unlocked by a key. The figure moved slowly and hold the door as Rin peeked inside. Most of his friends and "brother" were there as Yukio was their... teacher. He heard them talk about exorcisms as he felt his mind shatter.

 _'They... They lied to me... How could they?! No... Ryuji... THAT FUCKING LIAR!'_ Rin went out the door as the figure stayed behind. "I'm sorry Rin..." The figure then walked away.

 **The next day**

 **After school**

Ryuji was walking though the halls to get to cram school. He noticed that Rin was avoiding him today and yesterday. 'I guess he regrets that kiss...' Ryuji thought as he saw Rin blocking his way.

"Hi Okumura." Ryuji smiled at him. Before he knew it Rin ran up and punch him in the face. Ryuji fell down and held his bruised face. "That's what you get for lying to me... I fucking regret everything! I regret ever meeting you. I regret telling you everything that happened.. I regret kissing you! I lost my fucking eye and my virginity just to protect all of you... My "friends". I hate you all!" Rin yelled out as he walked away from the puzzled teen as the other heard it from down the hall.

Shiemi went to help Bon as Shima and Konenomaru sighed. "You fucked up man..." Shima told his best friend as Ryuji thought about everything. "Oh shit..." Rin didn't know what possessed him to go to Reiji's house but now he was there sitting on his bed. Reiji cuddled next to him as Rin sobbed. "I told you hon. You know you don't look pretty when you cry." Reiji held Rin closer as he sighed.

"Reiji... You can..." Rin whispered which caught Reiji's attention. "I can what sweetie?" Reiji asked as a smirk appeared. Rin looked up at him with eyes empty of life. "You can use me... I don't care anymore." Rin simply replied without any emotion much to Reiji's enjoyment. "Looks like I finally broke you." Reiji whispered as he decided to "play" with him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ern Estine 13624: Well I'm not so sure. ;) Maybe Bon will save him. Who knows? Only I know.**

 **Cas-Winchester13: We all know it will happen. I agree Bon should told him but oh well.**

 **Song used for this chapter:**

 **Goodbye**

 **Original by Hatsune Miku**

 **English version done by VocaCircus**

 **Warning: This might trigger some people.**

Rin was living in hell for the past few weeks. His phone number was given to everyone in school and it spark some hateful messages. His parents are getting worried about him but he assures them he's fine. Of course he was lying he couldn't play pretend anymore. He let Reiji and his friends whatever they want with him.

The harmful texts and the constant bullying was pushing him over the edge. He knew that the whole school didn't liked him. Rin knew that Ryuji didn't love him anymore. They haven't talked since their last and possibly final encounter.

Rin laid on his bed covering himself with a blanket and petting Shiro's cat, Kuro. The constant beeping of his phone continued on as he picked up the small object and read the texts. All too familiar words where in the messages as he slowly started to read them.

 _"Demon! Demons aren't suppose to live!"_

 _"You're weak you know that!? You don't deserve to live."_

 _"Are you reading this Okumura? I'm sure you are you little whore. I bet your happy on sucking dick for the rest of you're life. Can you do everyone a favor will ya? KILL YOURSELF!"_

Rin realized something as he read the text again. He felt like crying but he had no tears left not anymore. He smiled at the thought he came up with as he went out of his room into Father Fujimoto's room.

He looked all over the place until he found a small black box in the closet. He broke the lock thanks to his strength and got a sliver gun from it. He check if it was loaded which it was and closed the case putting it back. He ran back to his room and put on some jeans, a black shirt and a jacket. He placed the gun inside his jacket pocket and walked out the monastery.

He walked to the school and sneaked into the abandoned boys dormitories. He went up the roof and sniffed the fresh air. He was ready to end something. To end his own life.

All Ryuji could feel was guilt. It was eating him from the inside out. He played like losing Rin's trust wasn't a big deal but it hurt him. Shiemi ended up crying as Yukio comfort her, Izumo wasn't so sure anymore, Shima and Konenomaru been bugging him about it.

He couldn't shake off the demon's words. _"That's what you get for lying to me... I fucking regret everything! I regret ever meeting you. I regret telling you everything that happened.._ _ **I regret kissing you!**_ _I lost my fucking eye and my virginity just to protect all of you... My "friends". I hate you all!"_ It was still fresh and ringing in his head. He sighed as Yukio walked in panting. "Ryuji I need your help!" He panted out as Ryuji looked at him.

"What?" He asked as he stood up. "Rin's gone. I need you're help!" Yukio told Bon with worry in his tone. Ryuji ran out the door trying to find Rin as he saw the figure again. Ryuji growled as he saw them. "I don't want to fight but I need to tell you where Rin is. He's on the roof of the abandon boys dormitories." The figure replied as Ryuji ran to the old dorms.

Yushiki just sighed as he sat on the couch holding a bottle of water in his hand. He drank some of it as he heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door to see a small figure covered in a black cloak.

"Okumura-san you must go to True Cross Academy. Your son is in danger." The figure as Yushiki's eyes widened. "Tell me where he is!" Yushiki demanded as the figure told him and he ran to the location. The figure stood there as they close and locked the front door from him. They started to cry softly fearing what was going to happen. Yushiki got his phone and unlocked it looking though his contacts. He pressed on Shiro's number as he explained to the paladin the situation. _'Rin please. Don't do what I think you're gonna do! I can't lose you like how I lost your mother damnit!'_ Yushiki thought as he ran faster.

 _'RIN, YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID!'_ Ryuji mentally yelled as he ran inside the door. Rin just sighed as he sang softly some lyrics from a song he heard. "And I'll be forgotten in time, No matter how hard I try. I'll be a wasted life. So this is my goodbye." He placed the barrel of the small pistol on the right side of his head as he softly mumbled the last of the lyrics. "Wake me when I have the courage to try. Cause I'm too scared to try. I am a wasted life..." He placed his finger on the trigger and slowly pulled it.

 _ **"So this is my**_ _ **goodbye**_ _ **..."**_


	26. Death

Ryuji ran out of the door of the roof as Rin pulled the trigger ending his life. Ryuji's eyes widen as he heard the bang and his friend fell down. A pool of blood started to form as Ryuji kneeled down to his side. Ryuji scooped up Rin in his arms as Ryuji stared at his lifeless eye.

"Damn it Rin! Why just why!? I should have helped you. It's my fault." Ryuji felt tears pour down as he heard panting behind him. Ryuji looked at Yushiki who was holding the door frame. The older man's eyes widened as he ran to Ryuji's side. "No. That can't be. No no no no no no no!" Yushiki yelled as Shiro and Yuri appeared at the door.

Yuri gasps as Shiro called 119 (911 in the U.S for me) reporting the incident. An ambulance came and took Rin's body away as police searched the area. Ryuji was taken into custody for questioning later as the police take him to the station.

Ryuji sat on the grey chair as he looked at the man in front of him. "So you're saying that he was raped and beaten before committing suicide? Well we have to examine the body first and than we'll get back to you." The man told Ryuji as the teen crutched his fist. The man gave him a sad expression. "I'm sorry for what happen. You must have seen him ending his own life. We'll do everything we can to bring justice for the boy." The office spoke softly as Ryuji got up and walked out the door.

A few days later Reiji was arrested and Rin's funeral was held. Ryuji told the police everything he knew and evidence found on Rin's body as well at his house concluded Reiji have assisted the suicide. He was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole as the school shut down for a few week to clean everything up. Many students were shock and depressed as they found out the truth about everything.

Many just brushed it off not wanting to feel guilty for what happened as someone placed a white flower on Rin's desk. Some students felt guilty for what they done to him and usually go to Yukio or one of his friends to apologize. Also a run of DNA test show that Rin was Yukio's twin brother and Yuri's son. Yukio just stay quiet about it showing no emotion at all.

Shima and Konenomaru tried to comfort Bon but the tan teen just brush them off. The whole school will never forget the tragedy that unfolded. After a while Shiemi, Yukio, Izumo, Shima, Konenomaru and Ryuji drifted apart.

Yutaka was tried with working with Reiji and he was arrested as well. Yushiki moved out of Japan to England in grief. He was never going to return.

 **Five years later...**

Ryuji walked into the cemetery with some flowers in his hand. He officially became an exorcist and got his license. He still felt guilty since that incident happened though.

He placed the flowers on the ground as he looked at the grave before him. He felt the cool air hit him as he sighed. The atmosphere near it gave a lonely, cold and chilly vibe that scare a normal person. Ryuji never got to tell him that he actually liked no loved him.

Ryuji spoke to it. "Hey Rin... I know it's been long since you're gone. I told my parents about you and they wanted to meet you before I tell them what happened. I should have gone to police myself or been there quick enough to save you. I miss you Rin... Well everyone does..." Ryuji sighed again as he started to walk away. He couldn't be there anymore it was better to leave. "I hope you're in peace Rin." Ryuji spoke as if Rin was there listening. He left the cemetery afterwards.

Rin sighed as he sat on the cold stone on the grave. He looked at the man leaving the cemetery. He really wanted to talk to him but it was pointless. He was dead and nothing can change that. "Thank you Ryuji... For caring I guess. I'm so sorry." Rin whispered as he disappeared.


	27. Saved and recovery

**You guys think that I'm that cruel? Maybe okay but seriously I want Rin to live as much as you guys so hear's the other ending. It's also debatable if this is the true ending or not.**

Ryuji ran though the door as he tackled Rin down as the gun fell out of Rin's hand. "R-ryuji?" Rin stammered as Ryuji yelled at him. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? YOU THINK SUICIDE IS THE ANSWER! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Rin flinched as he tried to get Ryuji off of him. "You don't care! Why should you? I'm just a worthless slut after all." Rin growled as Ryuji pulled him into hug.

Rin visibly flinched at the sudden move. "No you're not worthless or a slut. Rin you were raped. You don't act or dress slutty. You don't deserved this heck no one deserves it." Ryuji whispered in his ear as Rin his face in his chest. "Rin you have friends to help you. We can't help if you don't open up. I want to help you damn it! Just hold on a little longer, I'm gonna help you." Ryuji told the now sobbing teen.

Yushiki then came as he panted looking at the two. Ryuji looked behind him and saw Yushiki. "Hi Mr. Okumura..." Yushiki just waved as he kneeled down to check if Rin was alright. Yushiki sighed happily as he saw Rin alive. "THANK GOD! He's alive. That scared me to death damn it!" Yushiki yelled out. Ryuji just looked at him (we both don't got no words) and Rin just flinched.

Shiro and Yuri then came as they sighed in relief. Ryuji got up and carried Rin bridal style. Yukio found him and came to hug him. Yukio smiled until it dropped seeing Rin in a terrible state. "Let's take him to the hospital Ryuji. I'll call the police to inform them of what happened. Also they are going to question you two." Yukio told Ryuji walking to the car.

Ryuji just nodded and set Rin in the car seat. He and Yukio got in and drove to the hospital near by. Once there the nurses took Rin as a male officer asked the two boys questions. Ryuji sighed as the questioning was over walking to see Rin and bumped into Reiji.

"Oh it's you." Ryuji spat out with venom in his voice. Reiji smirked knowing that the tall teen before him was losing his temper. "Let's take this outside then." Reiji walked out of the hospital to the back ally with Ryuji following him. "You know, you shouldn't be asking so many questions. What were you doing to my boyfriend?" Reiji asked Ryuji taking a step forward and punch him. Ryuji got dodged it and lift his knee hitting Reiji's stomach hard.

"It's because I care about him and you don't. You fucking sadistic bastard." Ryuji calmly replied dodging on of Reiji's punches. Reiji growled in frustration trying to punch and kick the teen in front of him. Ryuji sighed as he grabbed Reiji's hair and slammed him in the brick wall. He did this 18 times before one final hard slam and letting him go. "That's what you get for all the fuck up things you did... bitch."

Ryuji walked to Rin's room looking at the occupied teen telling the police his story. "Thank you for you're time Okumura." The officer bowed his head and walked out the room. "Hey rooster." Ryuji rolled his eyes and sat on the chair besides the bed. "Just a heads up Reiji won't be bothering you anymore." Rin tilted his head in confusion before smiling. "Thank you. For saving me."

After some time in hospital Rin's mental and physical state was restore but sometimes the memories and the pain gets to him. Reiji was arrested as well as Yutaka who was arrested for using drugs to make his brother to do horrible things. Both were guilty with Reiji put to life and Yutaka 30 years in prison.

Yushiki helped Mephisto track Amaimon to bring him back to Gehenna. DNA test showed that Rin was biological Yuri's son and Satan's spawn. Shiro sealed his powers away but won't let Rin use them till he was ready. He was to be home schooled by Shiro and Shura to be an exorcist.

Yushiki apologized for everything and left the family alone. Rin forgave him and still thinks of him as his father. Ryuji and Rin's relationship stayed the same but they both have crushes on each other.

Rin helped Yukio finally get Shiemi so they be dating for a while. Shima and Izumo actually started dating afterwards with some problems but they managed. Konenomaru asked Paku out with Izumo's permission of course and they are now a couple. **(I didn't want Kone to be alone so I'll ship him with Paku. XD)**

Now that leaves Bon and Rin. Well Shima been trying to get Bon to confess as well as Yukio. That didn't work out well as Bon tried to kill them and Rin bitch slapped him for it. Today was kinda different though as Rin sat under the cherry blossom tree. He waited for Ryuji to get here and confess. He touched his bandaged eye and sighed. Mostly everyone in school knows the truth now and apologized to him for everything.

He heard footsteps crunching the soft grass on the ground looking up at the teen before him. Rin smiled at him making Ryuji blush a little which made Rin look down. "So Ryuji I... will I don't know how to say this but... I love you!" Rin looked at Ryuji with a red noticeable blush on his face. Ryuji just smiled as he leaned over and kissed Rin. "I love you too blueberry."

In the distance the figure smiled to itself as it took off it's cloak. It's hazel brown hair flowed down as she started to disappear. "Thank Ryuji... For saving him. Take care of him please." Ryuji caught them and watched them fade away.

 _"That is my final wish."_

 **People I want to thank for reviewing this story:**

 **NyteXade (Used to be know as Cas-Winchester13. Nice new username though!)**

 **Ern Estine 13624**

 **My top two viewers. Thank you two so much!**

 **Also to thoughs who followed and favorite this story from the start to the end. Thank you all so much. Till next time my friends!**


	28. Chapter 28

**NOTHER ENDING! Yeah bitches I'm back with other ending. This time a character gets what they deserve. ;) ALSO WARNING! Penis is mention. Don't like that. GTFO!**

Rin felt like crying but he had no tears left not anymore. He smiled at the thought he came up with as he went out of his room into Father Fujimoto's room. He wanted revenge for what Reiji did to him. Rin wasn't a weak bitch who will let Reiji and his friends let do them everything they want with him _. 'That motherfucker is gonna pay!'_ Rin thought sinisterly as he thought of a great plan for killing Reiji.

He looked all over the place until he found a small black box in the closet. He broke the lock thanks to his strength and got a sliver gun from it. He check if it was loaded which it was and closed the case putting it back. He ran back to his room and put on some jeans, a black shirt and a jacket. He placed the gun inside his jacket pocket, giving a sharp pocket knife he found, a clean cloth and walked out the monastery.

Rin texted Reiji to meet him at an abandon house in the woods near the monastery. He promised him that they were gonna have sex and he wanted to be his boyfriend. Reiji replied liking Rin's idea and he'll be over there soon. Rin smirked evilly knowing he tricked his rapist, Rin knew revenge was bad but he wanted to kill him so bad that he didn't care about the consequences .

 _'He's gonna pay. HE'S GONNA PAY'_ Rin thought as he wanted to laugh so bad but he couldn't as Reiji was already here. "Hey there sweetie. So you do like me don't you, my little angle." Reiji signaled Rin to come to kiss which Rin obeyed kissing Reiji. "I do." Rin smiled pushing Reiji on his back and trying his hands together.

"So you're into some kinky shit are you?" Reiji smirked as Rin pulled down his zipper and pulled out his dick stroking it. It was getting hard from Rin's talented hands as Rin went down facing it. RIn smirked as his bangs cover his eye getting out the knife and cutting though the sensitive flesh. Reiji's eyes widened as he screamed making Rin stuffed his mouth with the cloth he had with him. "Shut up!" Rin cutting across the dick as he cut it off. Reiji screamed with was muffled as Rin tossed the part on the floor. He got up and stomped on it getting his shoes dirty while it spattered all over the floor.

Rin was laughing hysterically getting top of Reiji who was terrified. "This is what happens when you mess with the wrong person." Rin told his rapist as he stabbed Reiji's right eye getting it out before doing the same with his left eye. Reiji screamed trying to get out of the demon's gasp. as Rin stabbed his pelvis 20 times. "I hate you. I Hate You. I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Rin keep yelling that at Reiji with each stab. Blood spattered everywhere making Reiji gasp and scream as Rin stopped. Reiji was on the verge of death waiting for his death.

Rin got out the gun pointing it at Reiji's head laughing a little. "Goodbye Reiji! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOU LAST MOMENTS OF YOUR LIFE!" Rin yelled out shooting Reiji killing him. Rin felt satisfied killing Reiji. He loved every second of it as he needed to get changed. 'Fuck.' Rin needed to get changed now before anyone got suspicious. Rin went to the back of the monastery and got in to his room. He got out his clothes hiding them along with the weapons and took a shower.

Rin washed the weapons as he hid the knife under the floorboards and put the gun back in it's case. He went out of the house again to Reiji's corpse with gloves on his hands with tweezers. He pulled out the bullet from his head, putting it in his pocket and went back home. Rin cleaned the bullet before hiding it and cleaning his bloody clothes. Rin then called Ryuji asking him to come to the church as he had something to confess something to him. Ryuji agreed ending the call as Rin smiled.

He knew he should be mad at Ryuji for being an exorcist but since Reiji's dead, he wanted to give him a second chance and to be boyfriends. Rin smiled at the thought knowing that he'll be at peace and he got away with murder. Ryuji knocked on the door making Rin smile. "Coming!" Rin opened the door seeing Ryuji which made him smile. Ryuji smiled back. "So Rin... Sorry for lying to you before." Ryuji waited for his answer as Rin sighed.

"I forgive you Ryuji. I understand why you had to do it." Rin leaned closer to Ryuji making the older blush. "Ryuji..." Rin tippy-toed up and kissed Ryuji making the other blush uncontrollably. Rin stopped kissing him blushing and smiling at Ryuji. "I love you." Ryuji couldn't believe that Rin liked him back as he kissed him again. "I love you too." Rin blushed but smiled at Ryuji the rooster was the guy he fell in love with. Ryuji picked Rin up making Rin yelled. "Hey! Rooster put me down!" Ryuji chucked as he answered the demon. "Nah. You're too cute for me."

Shiro and Yuri saw the two boys making Shiro's father senses went hay-wired as he separated the two. "OH HELL NO! Rin you're not dating him!" Shiro yelled out making Yuri sigh before getting Shiro out of the room. "Rin don't mind your father. He's overprotective of you is all." Yuri explained making the boys sweatdrop.

A few days later a woman found Reiji's body and called the police. The police couldn't found any evidence expect the text from Rin he received. Rin lied to them by telling them he was waiting for him but he didn't came. Rin was suspected of murder and was put under investigation. Will he be proven innocent or guilty?


End file.
